The Young Adventurers
by Lion Of Nightmares
Summary: Some short stories about my main AQ character Crystal Lion and the friends that she makes.Part 1 until 6 is from a non guardian's POV.
1. Intro

Introductions first.This is the thing you must read before you proceed to read my story, The Young Adventurers. 

Characters firstly.  
Permanent characters.  
Guardians.  
Hudzon Hawk-A seemingly cold hearted Werepyre. But he is actually quite friendly. He sometimes likes to play tricks on people. He has white hair and white eyes.

Skye Sharpe-A cold hearted high and mighty Vampire. Some people keep confusing him for a girl due to his long blue hair.

Crystal Lion(Recently chosen!)-A female Werewolf/Werepyre. She has an uncanny ability for magic spells. She has a very deep roar and people know her as the Lion Of Nightmares. She also has an explosive temper. She is a non guardian from part 1-6. She has wavy black hair and black eyes along with a huge crush on Patrick. She also has a younger half sister named Shadow Lion.

Wendy the Wise-A blonde guardian who has green eyes.(Gee don't ask me why she has green eyes.)She wants to help Krathan resolve his mental conflict.

Patrick-He has a crush on Crystal Lion. He was a former werepyre prior to joining the young adventurers. Now he is an ordinary human. He has straight black hair and brown eyes. He has an intense fear of geckoes for unknown reasons. He speaks English badly.(This explains why his lines have bad grammar.)

Artemis Brightfire(Made-up.)-A she werewolf who likes Lord Of Ice very much. She first appears in part 10, 'Ice meets his Match.' She's a fire werewolf who used to live with earth werewolves until a few months ago. Her hair and eyes are dark brown.

Adventurers(Not Guardians)  
Lord Of Ice-He is an ice werewolf and has a bold attitude. He knows telekinesis and uses it in times of need. He has short black hair and blue eyes and is in love with Artemis Brightfire.

Megami-A white haired girl who is just a human. She is mischievious. She changed her hair color to pink and curled it in part 8. She also colored her eyes red because she joined the vampires.

Lion Eagle-Having an unhappy life and a fear that everyone will laugh their heads off at her, she is too shy to join the young adventurers. She has straight brown hair, brown skin and brown/gray eyes. Her hobby is writing poetry but it's mostly depressing. She is a vampire who hails from the realm of Gielinor. However many citizens of Lore think that Gielinor is a horrible dimension to live in. Currently, she has dyed her hair black.

Non-human.  
Twilly-A moglin citizen of Battleon. He is cheeky but people sometimes confuse him for a girl.

Enemies. They may be player characters of AQ or monsters. Or even made up.  
The Arrocs-They're always trying to chomp up the young adventurers. They nearly succeeded in 'Day of the Arrocs.'

The Cinder Lycans-Aggressive fire werewolves who attack everyone and everything. They first appear in 'The Cinder Lycan Invasion.'

I will edit this accordingly whenever a new character pops into my stories. Some are made up and some are real players from Adventure Quest.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own AQ or any of the above characters execpt for Crystal Lion, Shadow Lion and Lord Of Ice.


	2. Part 1

Ok.These are some random short stories of six people.The five adventurers are Crystal Lion,Hudzon Hawk,Megami,Skye Sharpe and Lord of Ice.Twilly is a Moglin citizen of Battleon so he can't be considered an adventurer. 

The Vampire Who Turned Werepyre It was a beautiful morning in the village of Battleon, the typical autumn sunrise that would make a poet whoop with joy. Two moglins were playing on the ground. An ant was walking on a log across the river only to get eaten by a fish. The fish was brought to the land with a swipe of a hand. It was Skye Sharpe. He sneered at the fish, "Dare to move? I shall smite you with my bare hands!"

Just then, a frogzard ran by and snatched the fish out of Skye's hands, causing him to fall noisily into the river. Skye scowled at the frogzard and climbed out of the river. He saw Hudzon Hawk leaning against a tree. He shouted, "What are you doing, spying on me?"  
Hudzon replied, "Chill, dude. This is the best tree to lean against in Battleon."  
"Yeah right. Promise that you won't tell the others about this."  
A girl jumped down from the tree close to Hudzon. She chuckled,"Read my lips, Skye. Hudzon won't tell anyone. Besides, why on earth would anybody want to hear about youlosingthefishtothefrogzardanyway?" she said all in one breath. Skye muttered, "Yeah righht, Megami. Someday I shall smite you, you puny mortals."

Later, at Yuglar's inn, everybody was laughing loudly over how Skye Sharpe tumbled down into the river. Only one girl disagreed. She loudly declared, "You guys shouldn't be making fun of Skye."  
Hudzon replied, "Awww come on, Crystal Lion. Haven't you got any humor?"  
A little Moglin who was sitting with the other adventurers started chanting, "She's got no humor, she's got no humor, she's got no humor and everybody knows that fact!"  
Crystal Lion yelled in rage and hit him. "Shut up Twilly! If I hadn't controlled my lupine cravings for raw moglin meat, you would be bones by now!"  
"Ugghh, I'm sorry, Crystal."  
"By the way, Skye's gonna grow up then you are in big trouble."  
Hudzon grinned, "I know, buddy."  
-Music of 'Take Your Sweet, Sweet Time' plays-

Hudzon:Slow down,what's the hurry, adventurers? mmmm  
Why rush to face the future?  
Take every day in stride.  
Life's one long lazy river, boys.  
Relax, enjoy the ride.  
Each moment's filled with magic.  
So many sights to see,  
Hey, and if you run, you'll miss the fun, bub!  
Take a tip from me.

Chorus:Take your sweet, sweet time.Watch the world unwind,  
Let's do our growing up naturally oh yeah.  
You gotta have rain and sunshine For blossom on the vine That's nature's grand design.  
Take your sweet, sweet time.

Hudzon:Don't worry 'bout tomorrow  
Today's the day that counts!  
Ice:I'll practice my freeze spell.  
Crystal:And I'll perfect my pounce!  
Megami:I like hangin' loose, drinking jungle juice,  
And swinging from the trees  
Twilly:I'm gonna hynotize you.Just put your trust in me! Squeak!

Chorus:Take your sweet, sweet time Watch the world unwind Let's do our growing up naturally oh yeah  
You gotta have rain and sunshine  
For blossom on the vine  
That's nature's grand design.  
Take your sweet, sweet time.  
And you'll do just fine.  
Take your sweet, sweet time.  
Take your sweet, sweet time.  
Skye Sharpe:Yeah, so shut up now!

The others shivered in fear. Megami stammered, "But, but I-I said that Hud-d-Hudzon wouldn't tell anybody. Besides, we think you are the strongest vampire around, but today, you were scared toothless!"  
Skye snarled, "You're wrong, you fool!" He immediately chased Megami all around the inn,up the stairs and down the stairs, over Yuglar's counter and back again.  
Crystal yelled, "Now that's enough, you two! Stop acting like a bunch of dumb frogzards!"  
Twilly agreed, "Crystal's always right, you know. After all, frogzards don't rule, she rules!"  
Skye muttered, "You cowardly Megami. You say your name means goddess and yet you run away from me, the greatest vampire ever known in Lore!"  
Megami shouted at Skye, "Alrighty, since you say I am a fraidy cat, I shall take your word for it. Happy now?"  
"NO!"  
"Very well, if you are so brave, I dare you to go to the Lycan's cave. Tonight."  
Twilly cut in, "I have one lil' question."  
Skye pounced on him, "What is it?"  
"How on earth are we gonna know if you have been there?"  
"Because, I shall don the mask of the Lycans,and howl from atop the pinnacle of their cave!"  
"Good answer."  
After Skye walked out of the inn in a huff, Crystal took the chance to ask Megami, "You're up to something, aren't you?" Megami was at a loss for words.

Meanwhile, near the Lycan's cave, some moglin freaks were wondering what sort of skin would make the perfect blanket for the leader. They tried true moglin fur,wasp skins, Deathwood bark and troll skins. One of the freaks had the bright idea of getting a human's skin for a blanket. The other freaks agreed. They sent the vampire werebats out to scout for a suitable skin.  
Skye walked on the well worn paths that would take him to Darkovia. He chuckled, "Afraid? Huh! We'll see Megami and the other wimpy Adventurers shaking at their knees when I don the mask of the Lycans..." He didn't notice the werebats flying above his head. Which, if he had known, he would have slaughtered them all.

Back in Battleon, Crystal remarked to Lord of Ice, "The others are mad to go after Skye."  
"But Lion, what am I going to do? Shout into their ears?"  
"No."  
Crystal walked to the pool of water and brushed her hair. Suddenly, she spotted the werebats flying above her head! She yelled and dashed across the pool, wetting Lord of Ice. He shouted, "What's going on?"  
"The werebats, Ice. It means, the moglin freaks are searching for a new victim! We must warn the others!"  
"I'm behind ya, Lion!"

In Darkovia, Hudzon, Megami and Twilly were walking carefully so that they wouldn't provoke the undead. Hudzon whispered, "Megami, we should be careful."  
"C'mon, Hudzon, you're not afraid, are you?"  
"Nope. But I feel uneasy."  
"Aww come on. It's just the wind." -wind blows noisily-  
"If that was the wind, what's that s-s-sound?"  
"Twilly, why don't you get a move on and scout for us?"  
"No, Megami. I feel a vampire will stick a straw in my head if I go scouting."  
"Very well, on the count of three. One, two, three...ARGGGHHH! RUN FOR IT! THE VAMPIRES!"  
A hedgehog snorted, "Humph, stupid adventurers, they never understand us hedgehogs." Our three adventurers had been running for quite some time when Hudzon tripped and made Twilly fly through the air right into a skeleton. Not a living one, mind you, more like an empty one. Twilly struggled to get his head out of the skull he was stuck in.  
Hudzon chuckled, "I think we made a wrong turn."  
Megami suddenly got an idea. "Say, Hudzon. Why don't you go and help Twilly?"  
"Ok, Megami."  
But after Hudzon went into the skeleton, he exclaimed, "Oh bother, now I'm stuck too!"  
"Hehehehehe, the reason I wanted you guys to get inside was because I found an idea in those giant bones."  
"What is it?" Hudzon and Twilly asked at the same time.  
"Let's make a costume. Then we can scare Skye toothless, literally."  
"Ok, Megami."

Skye murmured, "This is the most exciting midnight walk I ever had." Just then, he heard a loud noise, like the clanking of bones and screams. He yelled when he saw what was making the noise. The thing looked like a giant with gray legs and boots with a skull for its head! It also had a long white tail trailing behind it. Skye ran for his life. The thing howled with laughter and wobbled. It was really Hudzon and Megami acting up with Twilly. Somehow, Megami lost her balance and the thing, bones and all, fell into the gorge.The costume shattered and the three of them were dazed. Skye was watching from above. He muttered, "You fools, it serves you right to fall into the gorge. Now to continue my quest for the pinnacle." Hudzon made sure that everyone was okay.  
A voice chimed in, "You won't be alive for long, muheheheheheh."  
"Do you see what I see?"  
"Yes, a maiden and a lad with a puny moglin, all ready for skinning. Muhahahahahahahar!" Megami trembled while watching the moglin freaks advancing on her, thinking that her skin would come off her in a moment. Suddenly, they heard another sound, "RROARRRR!" "Arwoo woo hoo hoo hoo!" Crystal and Lord of Ice ran headfirst into the moglin freaks, making the freaks shout in pain. Hudzon praised Crystal's bravery, "Smooth entry, fellas. But we should get out of here." Crystal said sternly, "No, Hudzon, we should warn Skye about the skin hunters."

"Hold your horses, Adventurers! I, the lord of all moglin freaks, wish to talk to you." cried another voice from the shadows.  
Lord of Ice yelled bravely, "If you dare, talk to me!"  
"Very well, young man, you don't understand my minions. You see, they are searching for a new skin to replace my old blanket since my wolves tore it up. Since all of you don't have suitable skins, you can go."  
"Thanks for your kindness, mister."  
"Execpt for that Lycan girl that's with you."  
Crystal screamed, "I don't want to give up my skin! Ugh!" She tripped over some bones and her foot got stuck.  
The moglin freaks snickered, "Ahhh, foolish girl, didn't you realize that female Lycans always get skinned for furs? Heh heh heh, now your fate is sealed..."  
Megami shouted, "Never, you blasphemous monstrosities! You broke your promise! You promised that all of us could go free but you want Crystal to stay with you. Take that!"  
Megami punched the moglin freaks in the face while Hudzon and Twilly took Lord of Ice's water gem staff and tried to trip the lord of the Moglin freaks. But the leader managed to block their attacks. He advanced towards Crystal, who was trembling in fear. But loud thunder roared and a figure howled from atop the pinnacle of the Lycan's lair. The lord of the moglins screamed "We-we-we-werepyre! Help!" Our adventurers screamed, "Werepyre! Run for it!" Skye stepped out of the shadows and adressed them, "What's the matter, guys? You scared?"

The next day at the inn, everyone was chattering about how the lord of moglin freaks had returned to Darkovia. Our adventurers were sitting at a table but weren't saying much. Skye broke the silence by asking, "So, what were you guys doing in Darkovia last night?"  
Twilly replied, "Actually, it's quite simple. Tell him, Ice."  
Ice explained, "We were simply trying to warn you that the skin hunters had returned."  
Skye snorted, "Yeah right. So who needed whose's help after all?"  
Hudzon replied simply, "We needed your help really. You're the boldest."  
"Mr. macho if there ever was one." Megami put in.  
Crystal went up to Skye and held out her hand.  
Skye asked, "What do you want now, Crystal?"  
"Thank you for saving our lives. How about a high five?"  
"Sure!" -paf-  
"So, my friends, do you think I am the bravest vampire adventurer around?"  
Everybody exclaimed, "Sure thing really!" Precisely at that moment,a loud shout was heard, making Skye sit upright. Hudzon joked, "Is there anything you are afraid of now?"  
Skye retorted, "I'm not. I think Warlic's calling me to learn some arcane magicks with him. Bye bye guys. Sayonara!" The others giggled about the trick Hudzon had played after Skye left.

The End.


	3. Part 2

How The Lycaness lost Her Howl

One sunny afternoon in the outskirts of Battleon, two Arrocs were flying around and debating on what to eat for dinner. They couldn't find anything, so the first Arroc said that they wouldn't have anything to eat for dinner either. The second Arroc cried and thought about it. He decided on catching Skye Sharpe who was walking in the undergrowth. The other Arroc shouted, "You can't eat that boy! He still has the wrapper on." They didn't see Crystal Lion sharpening her claws on the tree close to where they were perched. She muttered, "So,it's a nasty Arroc, no it's two nasty Arrocs. And I, a warrior, sharp of claw and fearsome of voice, has nothing to fear from those nasty Arrocs." She leapt in front of the Arrocs and yelled, "Meeow!" instead of the fearsome roar she had planned. The Arrocs looked at her and the second one said, "If nothing comes soon, I'm gonna be vegetarian!" "Aww come on, you know plants aren't your taste." The Arrocs then flew off.

Skye sneered, "So,the Lycaness, who claims to be fearsome of voice, can only say, 'Meeoow'?" Crystal was mad and retorted rudely, "Very funny, Skye. I just saved your life, you know!"  
"Oh,yeah?"  
Crystal jumped down and landed in front of him and yelled, "You think you're the only warrior fit to rule Lore, right?"  
"I don't think it, I know it!"  
"See here, Skye! I'm-I'm..."  
"You're what?"  
"Skye, I'm just as good as you. Perhaps close to it by Lycan standards!"  
"Hehehe, typical Crystal Lion, all talk and no action. If you were close to my combat level, I would consider you a worthy rival."  
"I shall prove that I'm as good as you, Skye!"  
"Very well. I shall stab this fire fiend, to make it more challenging. Round One!" Skye stabbed a nearby fire fiend as he said this.

The two of them ran away when the fire fiend snorted. Skye could run faster than Crystal and she was left behind. Skye leapt over a huge log with one swift movement but Crystal struggled to get on top. She yelled when the fire fiend came close to her. The Arrocs were watching. The second one remarked, "I don't think I like to eat Lycan girls. They're a bit too lean for me."  
"I hope she dies, then we can eat her flesh."His friend replied.  
Crystal managed to get away before the fire fiend smashed the log. She ran for her life behind Skye but she couldn't catch up. The fire fiend grabbed the scruff of her neck and she yelled. She clung on tightly so that she wouldn't fall off but the fire fiend tossed her away. She flew a short distance before landing on her head in front of Skye. He chuckled, "Now it's Round Two!"

They arrived at a canyon. Skye shouted, "Jump!" He leapt over the canyon easily but Crystal screamed. She was afraid of heights. Just as the fire fiend got close to her, Skye yelled loudly. The fire fiend ran away. Skye leapt over the canyon and landed beside Crystal. He said,"That's how an Adventurer uses his voice. Arwoo hoo hoo hooo!"  
Crystal muttered, "I can do that, because I am a Lycan."  
"Very well, be my guest."  
Skye readied himself for the howl but only a low 'rrwooo' was heard. He snorted in sarcasm, "I'm not surprised at all. You're pitiful." Crystal tried again but all she could say was "Grrknknkn" Skye smiled, "Oooh, the Lycaness has lost her voice. Cool." Crystal made a sour face but she still couldn't say anything.

Back at the inn, Hudzon Hawk was enjoying a piece of luscious fruit when Megami grabbed the fruit out of his hands. Hudzon shouted, "Hey Meg, that's my lunch!"  
Megami retorted, "You were slow in eating, so I get to eat it."  
Twilly snatched the fruit out of Megami's hands before she could eat it. Megami scolded Twilly, "What are you doing, sneak? Moglins don't eat fruit!"  
Twilly replied, "They do."  
He popped the fruit into his mouth but spat it out again because he thought it was nasty. Megami laughed, "Serves you right, you glutton!"  
But then she noticed Crystal coming into the room with her head down. Megami exclaimed, "Talk about down. What's up with you, Crystal?"  
Crystal would not and could not reply, so Megami asked her again. Crystal then stood up and said, "Grrnkh mew mew." Hudzon asked her, "You mean your voice has gone wrong?"  
Megami interrupted, "Crystal without a voice? That would be like a frogzard without frog or maybe a ghost without host. Hahahahaha!" Twilly offered to help. He stared at Crystal and chanted, "On the count of three, you shall have your voice back, as strong as Hudzon's." But after the count of three, when Twilly yelled, "Ok babe, now up and at him." he had Crystal's voice inside him and was talking like Hudzon! What a silly mixup. Hudzon grinned, "Ol' Twilly had never sounded so good before."  
Twilly grumbled, "Dude, why have I got the sudden urge to lean against things?"

After Twilly left, still grumbling about him having Crystal's voice, Skye walked in. He explained that Crystal was a very stupid brute to challenge him to a howling duel. Megami consoled Crystal and suggested a jig for inspiration.  
Music of Talk,Talk,Talk plays  
Megami:This talk talk stuff needs plenty of work,  
Can't you see?  
Let's sing it out.  
Don't walk it, sing it,  
Don't talk it, take it, buddy!  
Crystal:Eeyoww!  
Hudzon considered things carefully. He suggested that Megami had muddled up the lyrics and that was why Crystal still couldn't talk. He remarked, "The voice comes from the stomach, so they say. What about a blood flavoured mana potion to make you feel better?"  
He found a bowl of blood and a mana potion and he mixed the two liquids together. He made Crystal drink the odd mix then he grabbed her and started doing the disco dance. He spun her until she was at a risk of vomiting. She saw three Hudzons at once because she was dizzy. They all seemed to remark, "Shaken, not stirred. Go for it, buddy." Crystal burped. Hudzon murmured, "Perhaps the blood was out of season..."

Crystal was really depressed about not having her voice. She climbed up a tree and cried softly. She heard her friends' voices below her. Megami was asking her whether she wanted to go to Lolosia beach for a swim. Crystal shook her head.  
Megami replied, "Nevermind. If you change your mind, you know where to find us."  
Shortly after they left, the Arrocs landed on a branch nearby. The first Arroc said, "Did you hear that? The adventurers want to go to Lolosia. Our friend, the braken is going to be there too."  
The second replied, "It's so good. Plenty of dead flesh to rip up after the braken finishes cooking. So how does our meal go?"  
"Take the moglin for an appetizer, the boys as the main course and the girl as the side. Bwahahahahahaha!"  
The Arrocs flew off, headed towards Lolosia. Crystal realized she had to act, and fast!

Crystal ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran to Krovesport and asked Valencia for a travel pass via sign language. Valencia was about to launch into her usual talk about pet rocks when Crystal scribbled, "I don't have one on me but I need your travel pass quick!" on a piece of paper. Valencia read it and said, "Very well, but you need to give me a pet rock after your mission." Crystal grabbed a travel pass and ran to Lolosia. She encountered a fire fiend on the way there. It was the same one that had chased her earlier! She ran to the canyon and leapt over it, forgetting her fear of heights.

Meanwhile at Lolosia, the rest of our adventurers were having fun. Hudzon ran to the water and shouted, "Cannonball!" Megami got soaked. Twilly wanted to race with Skye. Skye accepted the challenge. He kept time, "One, two and a three!" He pushed Twilly and swam to the shore. The Arrocs landed on a huge rock near the water and snickered as they thought of the food that was coming. The braken was approaching, closer and closer. Megami was lying on her back on another rock. She opened her eyes and saw something strange. She yelled, "Braken!" and fell into the water. The others looked at each other and thought Megami was mad. Just then, the braken struck! They screamed. But something was holding the braken back. It was Crystal. But her strength was no match for the braken and she was forced to let go. The braken flew through the air and smashed into a huge rock on the shore. The Arrocs cried because they knew they lost a good meal.

Crystal pulled her friends out of the water. They said she was really brave to come all that way. Skye was forced to admit that Crystal wasn't such a stupid brute after all. Crystal replied, "I forgive you, Skye."  
Megami exclaimed, "Crystal, your voice has returned!"  
Crystal looked haughtily at her friends and remarked, "Well I didn't need my voice to frighten the braken away. I simply used my strength. And contrary to Skye's opinion, I'm not a stupid Lycan but I am intelligent so everybody has their own power yak yak yak yadda yadda yadda yadda..."

The End


	4. Part 3

Author's note:The cinder lycans are not a monster in AQ. Maybe they will be someday.

* * *

The Cinder Lycan Invasion 

Just as sunrise came to the land of Lore, a young shadow wolf went to a pool of water for a drink. A loud mouthed raven flew above her head shouting, "Cinwer Lywan, arggh!" The shadow wolf smelt the air and got a whiff of the foul Cinder Lycans. She ran away. She realized that the Cinder Lycans liked to eat pure blooded wolves such as herself...

In Battleon, Twilly was trying to hyptonize Hudzon Hawk who was fast asleep. He kept chanting, "Sleeep, that's perrrfect. And your eyes are sleeeepy." Megami, who was walking the tightrope with a blindfold on her eyes, exclaimed, "Give it a rest, won't ya, Twilly? I mean, Hudzon was already fast asleep waay before you started that silly chant of yours, besides I can't concentrate on my stunt and I want to be in the Battleon News for being able to walk the tightrope. And I can't concentrate because of this flying, buzzing thing near my ear...ooh ohh ahh!" She grabbed Twilly's tail and fell right into the pond nearby.  
She shouted, "I can't swim! I can't swim! Oh help!"  
Twilly was annoyed at Megami and he suggested, "Why don't you try standing up?"  
Megami stood up while shouting,"I can't stand...Oh yeah, you're right Twilly. Hehe."  
While they were talking, Hudzon smelt a blood bee coming his way. He stood up and followed it, still in the land of dreams. He walked right past Twilly and Twilly stared at him. Megami asked, "So Twilly, what got into you?"  
"I think Hudzon is getting into trouble..."  
"Oh nonsense. He's just sleepwalking again that's all."  
"But, but."  
Megami interrupted, "No buts, boy. He might be in a trance or something."  
"So?"  
Megami explained, "Ok, you say he's in a trance. So now he's wandering out in Lore, alone and alseep. So you gotta undo the whole doing before he gets hurt!"  
"What do I do, I mean did?"  
"Look for him, silly."  
"We've gotta find him!"  
"Not 'we', my witless friend,' you!"  
Twilly groaned, "Oooooh, Hudzon. Come back,please come back!"  
Megami grinned, "Mission accomplished. Now back to my stunt."

Meanwhile, Huzdon was still following the blood bee to its home. He dreamt of the enjoyable meal he would have once he arrived at the bee hive. Twilly was still searching for Hudzon. He found him and he felt relieved. But not for long. He saw Hudzon heading towards a ravine! He shouted and fell out of the tree he was sitting on and he rolled towards the ravine himself. But he managed to grab a bit of an old bridge built over the ravine. He shouted in pain as Hudzon trod on him. He clambered over the bridge and onto the other side of the ravine.

In another part of Lore, Lord of Ice and Crystal Lion were playing Hide and Seek. Ice concealed himself with plants. He muttered, "If huntin's the name o' the game, Crystal won't know what hit he!r"  
He spotted something that resembled Crystal and he shouted, "Gotcha, Crystal!"  
Crystal climbed out from her real hiding place in the trees and sneered, "Nicely done, Ice. When's the last time you got yer eyes checked?"  
Ice shouted, "That was a cheat! Anyway, it wasn't part of the exercise!"  
"I was usin' my natural surroundings to conceal my position. Besides,about the rock that looked like me, I hung my steel plate there..." They heard a loud squawking noise just then. It was Aria's pet raven. It shouted something into Crystal's ear and she said, "Calm down, what's the matter?"  
The raven replied, 'Cinwer Lywan, arggh!'  
Crystal yelled,"No! Not again!"  
Ice asked her, "What did the raven say, Crystal?"  
"It said 'cinder lycan'."  
"But what are those bumbling traitors doin' around here?"  
"They're marauders. The last time they invaded Battleon, they nearly destroyed it! We must warn the others!"

Meanwhile,the young shadow wolf ran for her dear life as the Cinder Lycans chased her. She leapt over a small gully and escaped, but it would not be for long. The leader of the lycans stopped and looked at two of his men. They were clumsy things, always having something or other falling on their heads. The leader growled, "Now stay with the pack, fools. This meal is going to be good. Bwaharharwooooooo!"

Back at the ravine, Twilly was running after Hudzon when he encountered Skye Sharpe. Skye sneered, "So, do you want to eat?" Twilly cried, "Skye! How can you think of food, at a time like this? I need to go after Hudzon, fast!"  
"Why?"  
"He's in a trance, and I have to stop him."  
The raven flew by at that moment shouting, 'Squawk squawk. Cinwer Lywan, arggh!'  
Skye snickered,"Perfect. Those dumb Lycans need to steer clear of me..."  
Twilly ran away from Skye.

Back in Battleon,Megami was practicing her tightrope stunt. She exclaimed, "Silence in Lore, finally."  
She heard a loud howl and she lost her balance. She fell heavily on her back, which hurt quite badly. Crystal walked in with Ice and she yelled, "Don't ya realize what that was?"  
Megami replied, "I don't know what was that. Besides, my back hurts real bad, Lion."  
"Meg, the Cinder Lycans are on the loose! Ice was sounding a retreat!"  
"So, Lion, we better climb some trees and flee because those Cinder whatyoumaycallits will surround Battleon and..."  
Ice interrupted, "You mean retreat, don't ya?"  
Megami answered, "I guess so."  
Crystal queried, "What about Twilly and Hudzon?"  
Megami admitted, "Well, Hudzon went sleepwalking again, so I convinced Twilly that it was his fault. But I didn't know that the Cinder Lycans were on the loose!"  
Skye cut in, "Last thing I saw of them, they were headed towards the Nowhere Gorge."  
Crystal exclaimed, "No! Not the Bleeding Cliffs."  
Ice exclaimed, "We gotta find 'em tonto, I mean pronto!"

Twilly lost sight of Hudzon and he muttered, "I could swear that Hudzon came this way."  
He looked under a rock and a blood bee sat on his nose. He thought, "Hey,this bee looks familiar." just as Hudzon came by and stomped the rock on Twilly's head! Twilly yelled in pain and struggled to get his head free. He looked around for Hudzon and spotted him going towards the Nowhere Gorge. Twilly cried, "Stop Hudzon. When I snap my fingers, oh what the heck am I saying, I don't have so many fingers! Hudzon, wake up, will ya?"  
Hudzon turned away and murmured, "Blood."  
He immediately licked some blood that had dripped from the blood bee hive. A bee soldier saw what he was doing and took out her spear. She flew towards Hudzon and stabbed his back. He woke up from his trance and screamed, "Eeeyoww!" The noise echoed throughout the gorge and more blood bees came out of the hive.

Hudzon was shouting, "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ooh ouch ouch ooh ouch ouch." and sat on a puddle of blood. He sighed in relief as the pain left his back. He asked Twilly, "If this is a dream, what am I doing out here in the Nowhere Gorge?"  
"I don't think it's a dream, Hudzon. It's real."  
"I think its a good time to get out of here...AAHHHHH!"  
Both Twilly and Hudzon trembled when they saw the blood bees blocking their path. Hudzon saw a large piece of the blood hive that resembled a boat. He grabbed Twilly and said, "That's our chance for escape! We mustn't lose it!"  
They leapt onto the hive piece and went down the gorge. Twilly yelled,"Jump, Hudzon. AGHHH!" They fell into the water and the blood bees were enraged.

"Oh no, they went down there all right, all the way down." cried Ice.  
"This is terrible. No one has ever gone down the Bleeding Cliffs and lived to tell the tale..." Crystal whispered.  
Skye said in a wise voice, "Remember kids, the lore of Lore, the strongest of Guardians and Adventurers survive..."  
Megami shouted, "No way! There must be a chance that they're alive!"  
"Megami, please. We have to think of our own lives now. Remember the Cinder Lycans." Crystal advised Megami.  
"Never! I shall go down there and see if they are alive!" Megami protested.  
Skye murmured, "Not even a teeny weeny chance if I can help it."  
Megami growled in sarcasm, "Yeah right, I don't think so, Mr. Gloom and Doom! Humph!"  
"There must be a better way to search for Hudzon and Twilly." Ice suggested.  
Skye sneered, "If you want to find their bodies, fine.I'm not helping. See you later, false hopers."  
Crystal retorted, "You are the false hoper, now stay with us, boy, or you will regret it!"  
Skye faced her angrily and replied, "If you get skinned again, I'm not going to help you, so there! And female Lycans make soft coats, I've heard." Skye then left for Battleon.

Meanwhile,the shadow wolf was exhausted from all the running she had done. She was surrounded by the Cinder Lycans. They snickered, "If you come with us, you will be spared. If you refuse, we have to do things the hard way..." The shadow wolf suddenly bashed the soldiers' heads together and she leapt out from the circle of Lycans. She climbed up a steep cliff and escaped...

Our adventurers wandered sadly down the Bleeding River. Megami moaned, "We've searched under every single rock and tree along this side of the river. Not a trace, not a sign."  
Crystal replied, "I feel so bad. If only I hadn't gone to play hide and seek with Ice. I weep for them."  
"Yeah, but everywhere I look, I see them."  
Ice whispered, "It's no good weeping for them, Megami. You too, Lion."  
Megami answered, "Oh, I don't know. Sometimes I think they will come the next bend."  
Just as she said this, Hudzon came floating down the river bend with Twilly sitting on him. Hudzon yelled cheerfully, "Ahoy buddies,when's lunch?"  
But he saw Megami's sad face and he climbed on to the shore and stood behind her. He asked her, "What's wrong? You look like you lost your buddy or something."  
"Yes I did."  
"That's terrible.Who did you lose?"  
"You."  
Megami suddenly realized that Hudzon was behind her and she yelled joyfully, "Hudzon, you're alive!" while shaking him really hard. Crystal shouted joyfully, "I can't believe it! You and Twilly actually made it down the gorge!"  
But a sharp howl pierced the air. And it wasn't from Ice. It was from something even more sinister.  
"Oh my, the cinder lycans!" Hudzon exclaimed. They heard a loud 'arwooo hoo hoo hooo'.  
Twilly shuddered, "I know that particular howl anywhere!"  
Crystal spoke with fear, "They're after Skye! Ohh, told him to stay with us, didn't I?"  
Ice replied, "Yeah, too bad for him. He said, 'only the strongest survive'."  
Twilly suddenly got an idea and he whispered it to the others.

In Battleon, Skye was howling in anger and fighting the Cinder Lycans. He wrestled a midget soldier and pushed him away. He pushed another soldier towards a huge tree. When he saw the other Lycans coming towards him, he climbed up onto the inn's roof. The leader growled, "Come with us, boy. We shall spare you."  
Skye sneered, "Do I look as stupid as you? I'm not coming down."  
The leader growled, "We can wait boy, we can wait...because we hunt in packs."  
Skye snorted, "Just like the cowardly brutes you are!"  
Twilly strolled leisurely into Battleon and remarked, "Grandpa told me about a pack of rotten smelling beasts. He said they were so stupid, any girl or boy could outsmart 'em!"  
Skye yelled, "Twilly, are you crazy? They're, they're Lycans"  
Twilly replied, "Oh, so these are the smelly brutes that grandpa told me about." The Cinder Lycan leader yelled in rage and ordered, "Men, get that impudent moglin! He's not much, but he has to do!"  
Twilly ran away to the marsh while hoping that the plan would work. He dove into the water and hid on the marsh bed. The cinder Lycan leader looked around but he couldn't spot Twilly.

Crystal came out of the water and adressed the Lycan leader, "You wouldn't be looking for a little brown moglin, would you?"The leader shouted loudly, "As a matter of fact, we are!"  
Crystal replied nervously, "Actually, you came too late. I ate him. And I'm still hungry. Hey,what about some wolf meat? Oh no no. The last time I had those things, they tasted of foul rotten acid."  
The leader blew up and shouted, "Men, get that rude girl! We'll deal with the moglin later!"  
Crystal dove into the water, her blue dress hiding her.  
She thought, "Paws, don't fail me now!"  
The Cinder Lycans jumped into the marsh after her. Crystal swam under a tree and climbed up its trunk without being seen. Then Ice addressed the Lycans, "Who's makin' all that racket? My eyes may be no good. But my nose is workin' fine. Hoo hoo,stinky! Yeeak! You need a bath!"  
The leader got angry and yelled, "Men, catch that horrible boy!"  
Ice ran for his life into the grasslands of Somewhere. The leader paused and smelt the air. He shouted, "Where's he gone to? Werewolves can't fly!"  
Megami replied,"Nope,but Drakel bombs can!"  
She immediately shot the leader with a Drakel tube gun. He yelled in pain. Megami cried rudely, "Hey, Charcoal Face, I bet you can't catch me yadda yadda yadda bleh!"  
She ran away and the leader chased her. Ice was hiding in the ground and he hoped that Megami was ok.

Megami yelled from afar, "You can't catch me. Silly dogs!"  
The leader continued chasing her. She ran to the Nowhere Gorge. The Cinder Lycans faced Hudzon. Hudzon remarked cheerfully, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a white haired girl around here, would you? And you guys need a bath. Why don't you join me for a swim, mateys?"  
He leapt onto another hive piece and went down the gorge. Megami provoked the bees to chase the Cinder Lycans. Hudzon sailed swiftly down the cliff while the lycans had trouble keeping up. The blood bees stung one of the lycans and he yelled. They went faster and faster. Hudzon leapt into the river. The lycans went into the water and yelled, "Ouch ouch! Help us! What in Alkiroth's name is stinging us?"  
Hudzon chuckled and sailed leisurely down the river.

Back at the inn, Hudzon told everybody what happened. The others told him what happened during their parts of the war plan. Crystal remarked, "I can't believe that we, some young adventurers, turned away an entire invasion!"  
Ice replied, "Remember kids, there's a lot you can do with a lil' help from friends!"  
Skye grumbled, "I could've done it without your help, puny mortals. For I, the immortal Skye the Godly, am powerful enough."  
Hudzon said wisely, "But, could you really turn the whole invasion away by yourself? You know you can't, so don't boast."  
Megami remarked, "It's okay. The important part is that we prevented Battleon from being destroyed. Let's cheer for our bravery." Everyone shouted, "Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

The End.


	5. Part 4

Sorry this chapter is a bit short. And the annoying part about this editor is that it keeps removing punctuations in between the quote marks. And replying to Xeno, this is my writing project. I'm focusing on this. Please read and review this story and suggest any ideas for the adventurers in my forums...

* * *

The Grand Race through Lore. 

One particular lazy day in Lore, our adventurers started arguing about who was the fastest. Crystal Lion boasted, "Werewolves are the fastest thing in all of Lore!"  
Skye Sharpe replied snappishly, "Huh! Everyone knows that vampires are the fastest. Besides, we can fly!"  
Twilly leapt up on a rock beside them and exclaimed, "And moglins can run faster than any boy or girl alive."  
Megami said, "But you have to run around trees. I can swing from them. Therefore, I am faster than you, any day of the year."  
Lord Of Ice growled, "I don't run around trees, I run into them."  
Hudzon Hawk, who was listening to his friends boast about their speed, said, "I think everyone is faster than me, but why not hold a race to find out?"  
His friends agreed with him. They decided to race from Battleon to Krovesport, then Darkovia and finally Vamprook Spyre.

At the start of the race, everyone yelled, "Get set go!" and ran for it. Well, all except Hudzon, who picked up a large piece of meat and started walking. Meanwhile,Crystal and Skye were in the lead. They reached a river a moment afterwards. Crystal looked at the river and said, "I hate swimming!"  
"So do I," replied Skye, "But we have to swim across this river to get to Vamprook Spyre and win the race."  
"Well, in we go then!"  
They dived into the river. But they only had time to scream when the river currents took them away.

Hudzon was walking along the river bank when he heard, "Help us! Help us!" He spotted Crystal and Skye in the river and he yelled, "Take this rope!"  
Crystal and Skye caught the rope and pulled themselves on to the bank. Skye gasped, "Thanks Hudzon."  
Hudzon replied, "No problem, but I think the others are catching up."  
Crystal said, "That's okay. We have to sit in the sun and dry ourselves. Can't run with soggy armor and clothes, can we?"  
Hudzon gave them some meat and continued walking.

Meanwhile in Krovesport, Megami was swinging from tree to tree whenever she saw trees in her path. She was sure she was going to win this race. She saw Hudzon below her and quickened her pace, desperate to win the race. The branch she was holding broke and she fell down. Fortunately,Hudzon managed to catch her as she fell. He exclaimed, "Whoa Meg, you could have hurt yourself!"  
Megami replied weakly, "I think I shall have to rest for a while."  
Hudzon gave her a piece of meat and continued on his way.

Lord Of Ice was smashing through everything in his path in Darkovia. Crash! He smashed a small tree and stomped on three bushes. A while later, he looked down in surprise and howled," Oh no! I'm in quicksand and sinking fast!"  
Hudzon was passing by and shouted, "Hold on to this log! I'll pull you out!"  
With a loud gurgle, Ice came out of the quicksand. He said, "Thanks Hudzon, but now I need a rest."  
Hudzon ate some of his meat and continued on his way. He was sure he might be the last one to get to Vamprook Spyre, but he didn't mind. He was having a nice time walking.

Near Vamprook Spyre, Twilly was running as fast as his short moglin legs could take him. He knew that he was going to win this race. A fish darted past in a nearby stream and caught Twilly's eye. Ah! He had to chase it! He dove into the stream and swam after the fish, round and round a rock, under some water weeds, in between a clump of rushes. He followed the fish every time, until his long tail got entangled in the rushes!

Hudzon laughed very loudly when he saw Twilly's tail entangled in the rushes. Twilly got mad and shouted, "Stop laughing at me and help me get out of here!"  
Hudzon replied, "Alright, alright." while undoing Twilly's tail but he was laughing under his breath the whole time. Twilly hopped onto a rock and fell asleep after Hudzon undid his tail. Hudzon went on his way.

Finally, he got to Vamprook Spyre. He looked around but saw noone. He wondered why his friends didn't wait for him. Then he got the idea. He must have been the first to get to Vamprook Spyre. When he knew he was the winner, he chewed the last of his meat to celebrate. Then he started to feel lonely. After all,it was no fun being the champion if none of his friends were there to share the fun with him. He was glad when his friends turned up and they sure were surprised to see who won the race.

Back in Battleon, Hudzon got some more meat and shared it with his friends. He said, "You know what? Who cares about comparing their speed? Hanging out with friends like you is better anyday." And everyone agreed!

The End


	6. Part 5

Lion's wrath. 

It was a nice day in Lore, and Hudzon was in the mood for a joke. He wondered who would make the best subject other than Megami. This was because he had plotted with her to play a joke. He decided that Crystal Lion would be the best for a joke. He thought that she deserved it for her behaviour lately. He went into a flashback...

"Megami:Crystal Lion, you've brushed your hair enough! Let's rest.  
Crystal:No way! At least my hair looks better than your white pony tail and Skye's girly hairdo and Hudzon's untidy shock of hair!  
Skye:Rude girl. If I wasn't a knight, I would shake her until her head spins.  
Hudzon:I think Crystal has gone mad, Twilly.  
Twilly:I agree with you on that, Hudzonny!  
Crystal:Gah! You people don't know how to look nice.  
Skye:If you don't watch your mouth, your hair might get messed up and stay like that one day.  
Crystal:Pah! As if my hair will get messed up."

Hudzon came out of his flashback and saw Megami sitting beside him. She asked him," What should we do about Crystal? She made Skye mad by shouting at him. She told him his hairdo was too girly girly. Now he's moping and wishing he can get back at her somehow"  
Hudzon got an idea, "I thought of something, Meg. Put her hairbrush in chestnut goo before she uses it hehehe"  
"What good will that be"  
"Put stinky things in that goo like old cheese. The smell will stick to her hair and everyone will laugh at her. Oh how evil I am,how evil"  
Megami laughed, "That's funny, Hudzon. I don't think she will talk so much of her looks in the future. Let's do it."

Hudzon and Megami snuck into Warlic's shop. They saw a bowl of chestnut glue on the table. Hudzon whispered to Meg, "Now, don't take all of it, or Warlic will chase us. Take only as much as can cover a hairbrush."  
"All right."  
Megami scooped up some of the glue and put it into a bottle she was carrying. They snuck out of Warlic's shop without him noticing that his chestnut glue had decreased by a bottleful.

Back at the inn, Hudzon took the bottle of glue and squeezed in some strong smelling zombie juice. He grinned, "Horrible glue for a vain lion." He then took the bottle upstairs to the room and took her hairbrush. He smeared the glue all over the bristles of the brush but he accidentally spilt a drop on his hand. Not that it mattered much anyway, he was an undead after all, being a werepyre. But it did leave a strong smelling mark on his hand. He finished smearing the glue on the brush and went out of the room.

That night, Crystal took the brush and brushed her hair. She was too engrossed in her argument with Skye to notice the funny smell of zombies and chestnuts. She set the brush down and thought that her hair seemed thick lately. The next day, she screamed very loudly when she looked in the mirror. Her hair looked horrible and smelt bad! And no matter how much she tried to comb her hair, it wouldn't go the usual way and lie in loose waves. It was glued. She sighed in despair as she thought about what everyone would say about her hair, from Twilly to Artix. She decided to see Lion Eagle. After all, didn't she help her at one time?

She met Lion sitting in a flowerpatch thinking of a poem to write. She greeted her with a loud "Hello." and Lion jumped.  
Lion looked at Crystal's hair and laughed, "Have you decided on eau de zombie for your hair? It smells horrible! And your hair is frightful"  
Crystal growled, "That's been said a lot of times today! Do you know how to find the prankster who pulled this trick on me"  
"Your hair smells very strong. Use your nose and find the smell. Whoever has the smell on his or her hand is the prankster"  
Crystal decided to do as her friend said and followed her nose. She followed it all the way back to the inn and she smelt it on Hudzon's hand. She yelled, "Hudzon! You meany poop head! Why did you put my hairbrush into zombie juice?"  
Hudzon couldn't stop laughing at her. He thought that she looked like Medusa with her wavy hair in a mess. Crystal looked at Hudzon in a rage and shouted into his ear, "Very well, you will be sorry for this before the sun rises tommorow!"  
She stalked off in anger. Hudzon wondered, "What can she do? She can't thrash me in a fight." But he didn't know that Crystal was not thinking of fighting him, she would do something to make him feel bad...

She met Lion Eagle again as she walked by the tree where Twilly was standing guard. He giggled and she said, "If you do that again I'll eat you!"  
She met Lion and they decided to go to the pit and talk there. Once in, Crystal grumbled, "I feel horrible. My friend Hudzon Hawk played this prank on me. Now I want to make him feel sorry. I'll pretend that I died before the sun rises. You have to help me by telling him that I died. Make sure that you make the story as gory as you can. You can say I was murdered."  
"I'll help you look dead. Where should we put you?"  
"Granemore, perhaps? Best would be the graveyard. I'll look as if I have died to an undead."  
"Alright, I shall help you fake this."

Crystal went to Granemore and took out her sword. She then walked to the graveyard and lay down as if she was dead. Lion immediately ran off after being told that she only needed to tell the message before the sun rose the next day. Crystal grinned in the darkness as she thought, "Hudzon will be so sorry he did this to me. I shall stage a dramatic return to life when he says that he is sorry..."  
She fell asleep in her thoughts. She awoke only when she heard Hudzon's voice in the distance, "I wish I hadn't played this joke on her, how was I supposed to know that she would take that seriously. I'm so sorry, Crystal." She wisely decided to stay still and wait. She heard Hudzon walking near her and kneeling down, the way people do in plays when someone dies. He spoke sadly, "I'm so sorry, if you can hear me, forgive me. I didn't mean to make you so angry. I wish you were back again."

Crystal wondered when should she jump back to life. She decided to wait some more. Then she couldn't bear the suspense any longer so she sat up suddenly and yelled, "Haha, Hudzon!"  
Hudzon got a shock and howled, "Aggh! Undead lion!"Crystal laughed loudly, "HAHAHAHA! No I'm not dead, I tricked you hahahahaha!"  
She kept laughing and Hudzon was annoyed so he shook her and growled, "Stop that. I admit that you are a meaner prankster than me. I'm sorry about your brush."  
Crystal hissed, "Put me down. I fooled you. Now are we friends again?"  
"Yes."  
"Sorry I acted like a jerk the other day."  
"Tis ok."  
They stood up and walked back to Battleon, good friends again.

For the best of buddies can't be parted by any means, and they shall be there in times of trouble. Even if trouble ensues, they make it up when it's all over. Adventurers and Guardians alike. For that's what friends are for...

The End


	7. Part 6

Wendy is Julie Briggs in the AQ forums. This is the last time I will write from an Adventurer's POV.

* * *

Taming of the Centocor 

It was another fine day in Lore. Crystal Lion was walking to Yulgar's shop, whistling softly. She felt happy as she just got enough money to buy a nightmare plate. Just as she was going to push the door leading to Yulgar's inn, she heard footsteps and someone groaning, "Oh me, oh my. Why me?" Crystal remarked, "Who's there?"

The footsteps came near to her and stopped. She saw a tall blonde lady with purple armor and moss green eyes. The lady replied, "I'm Wendy the Wise, powerful X-Guardian!"  
Crystal was so surprised at the reply that she just stood there without saying a word. Wendy said crossly, "You're quite rude, miss Crystal Lion, even if you're the lion of nightmares!"  
Crystal found her tongue and stammered, "How do you know about me?"  
Wendy replied, "Kid, people know you as the youngest Adventurer and you don't even know it."  
Crystal asked, "Anyway, why did you say that your friend turned on you, Wendy?"  
Wendy replied gloomily, "My old friend is Krathan the Centocor, but you won't believe me. He turned on me because he thinks people like me are only there to steal his gold. I'm a community worker who helps mentally ill people but I can't seem to help him."

Crystal remarked sarcastically, "Why do you want him for a friend anyway? I can whop his minions."  
"That's the trouble with you adventurers nowadays. Now you must promise not to whop Krathan anymore-"  
"Got a crush on him?"  
"Arggh! Why did I have to talk to such an annoying girl?"  
"Sorry madam. I'll help you with this."  
"Thanks for the offer, but do you have any other friends?"  
"Yes, why don't you come with me to our meeting place?" Crystal then scampered off to her friend's meeting place with Wendy close behind.

When they got there, Hudzon was about to scold her because she forgot to get her part of a project they were making but Wendy hurriedly explained that they should do something else. She said, "I want to help Krathan."  
Hudzon laughed very loudly, "Haha! Silly idea, Wendy. Because no one has been able to tame him for many years. He's gone beserk."  
Wendy sulked, "It's still possible. I think he just has some issues that he can't deal with. I mean to encourage him to stop attacking me, deal with his issues, develop his own self esteem, become better in terms of social and vocational skills and should he wish join me in my quest of dealing with the real baddies."

Hudzon scratched his ear, "That sounds like a big job. Now why should we do this?"  
Wendy laughed, "No, I don't mean to do it alone. Your friend Crystal offered to help but I think I need more people to help."  
Crystal was crouching beside Skye Sharpe. Skye asked Wendy, "Are you sure you can do this, Wendy the Wise?"  
"Hopefully yes."  
"When are we going to do this?" inquired Crystal.  
Wendy replied, "When you're ready. Good day to you."

When Wendy left the meeting place, Lord Of Ice whispered into Crystal's ear, "I doubt that this is possible."  
Crystal whispered back, "You scared? You know that Wendy smells like the nice sort of person."  
"Alright. I'm going, Crystal."  
Hudzon banged on the log he was sitting on for silence. He said, "We're going to help Wendy help Krathan tommorow. Anyone who is a fraidy cat can raise his or her hand!"  
But no one raised their hands. Hudzon grinned, "Good. Let's end the meeting for the day."

That night, Ice and Crystal couldn't go to sleep. They kept looking up at the moon. You see, werewolves worshipped Luna, the goddess of the moon. They often looked to her for protection. And that was what our little wolves were doing now. Crystal prayed that Wendy's mission would be sucessful while Ice wished for enough strength to survive the next day as he heard that Krathan was a toughie to whop.

The next day, our adventurers met at their meeting spot. Hudzon gave orders to the others to buy whatever they needed for their journey while he went off to fetch Wendy. Crystal went and bought the Nightmare plate and chose some good ice armor for Ice and Megami to wear. But Ice was sweating because he was nervous. Crystal told him, "Don't worry, Ice. I'll protect you"  
Ice replied, "Gee thanks buddy!"  
Megami asked, "What about me?"  
"Still protect you lah!"  
Next, they ran to Warlic's shop, distracted him and made pet rocks. They required pet rocks in order to get travel passes. They met the others again half an hour later.

Hudzon surveyed his friends to make sure that they were ready to fight. They were ready. Wendy said, "Let's get moving to the frozen Northlands now!"  
While the guardians set off straight away, Crystal, Ice and Megami had to meet Valencia and trade their rocks for travel passes. They ran off to the Northlands to meet the others. When they got there, Wendy showed her plans to them. She said, "We mustn't be violent to the Northland brutes as Krathan lives here. He will attack us unless we get a flag of truce or something like that."  
Skye asked, "What should we take? I don't think that you want to cut a big piece out of your wizard robe. That would leave, well, room for peeping toms."  
Wendy laughed, "I don't mean to do that! Has anyone got a white cape?"  
Hudzon stood up, "Why not roll the cape in the snow? It might just stick. If only I had remembered to get some chestnut glue before leaving Battleon..." Crystal suddenly remembered what happened to her hairbrush. She had brought it along with her as she meant to wash it in the snow. But she thought that it was too smelly. Besides, her feelings told her to get a tin of white paint from Valencia. She remarked, "I have a tin of white paint! You can dip your cape into it."  
Hudzon replied, "That's a good sixth sense, Crystal. Unless you overheard us. I'll dip my cape in the paint."

He immediately took off his cape and plunged it into the swirling whiteness. It came out as white as snow. He said, "Now all we need is a big stick to tie it to."  
Ice cut a branch from a nearby dead tree and tied the white cape to it. He replied, "Now we have to find a big centocor."  
Wendy interrupted, "No no, master Ice. We must find Krathan, not any old centocor."  
Skye was feeling bored with the plans. He decided to go for a little walk. He left without telling anyone.

He had gone some way in the snow when he heard a small chuckle behind him. He drew out his Blade of Awe and shouted, "Show yourself!"  
The sound stopped and a small black haired vamp jumped out from behind a bush, followed by a Syphon Vamp. Why did they decide to go to the Northlands Skye didn't know. The Syphon Vamp spoke in a deep voice similiar to Crystal's roar.She said, "Skye, you are chosen to kill Krathan...You have to do this. Safiria vill bestow more power on you if you do this."  
Skye shouted, "No no! He's he's he's," but was interrupted by the black haired Vamp, "Safiria vill give you more power, you vill be stronger. You vill be an esteemed vampire. Take this fireblood blade. Use it on Krathan quick."  
Skye took the blood blade as he was under the Syphon Vamp's spell. What he didn't know was that the she vamps decided to consume the blood of his friends. Including Wendy the Wise as she was neither vamp nor wolf. Skye yelled at the top of his voice, "I shall do as you say! I shall attack Krathan!"

He ran all the way back to his friends after putting the fireblood blade in his weapons pack. Crystal saw him grinning away and smelt something fishy, actually rotting, but she decided to leave him be. But she had made a huge mistake in doing that. Skye had a fireblood blade and he meant to use it on Krathan. They roved around in the Northlands, trying to find Krathan but to no avail. Wendy said," Let's pitch camp here. We shall continue looking in the morning." They pitched camp and rested, but didn't suspect Skye.

That night, Skye crept out of the camp. He thought that no one heard him but Shadow Storm, Ice's dark wolf, heard him. Shadow crept out after Skye and sniffed his tracks. He ran off into the night behind Skye, making sure that he didn't hear him. But just as he was following Skye over hill and dale, a storm came up. He yelped softly as the cold winds blew. The storm wasn't much now, but he had to follow Skye quickly.

Skye was shivering and he drew his cape around him. He padded softly, looking for Krathan. Just as he decided to give up and turn back, he suddenly spotted a lone centocor. He had a purple saddle and a long beard. Skye smiled. This was the person he had to attack. He suddenly yelled, "For Queen Safiria!" and charged straight into him. Krathan reared up and stomped the ground with his hoof. He shouted, "You Guardian. I will hunt you down and your friends. I shall attack you all! ARGGGHHH!" Shadow Storm was terrified as he watched Krathan. Skye was afraid but he slashed wildly with his fireblood blade. He managed to get Krathan severely injured, but Krathan was beserk now. Krathan cast a light beam which made Skye run for cover. Krathan looked for Skye but he was creeping away back to his friends as fast as he could. The storm was getting worse now. Shadow ran back to his owner. But Skye got lost in the snow as he had forgotten which direction he took.

Next morning, Ice awoke and saw the snow storm outside. He then looked around the tent. One person was missing. Ice's heart skipped a beat as he thought, "Skye? He's gone!"  
He shook Wendy awake and told her, "Skye has gone! We have to look for him. He might have been lost in the snowstorm!"  
Hudzon woke up and asked, "What's the matter?"  
Ice replied, "Skye has gone! And my pet Shadow Storm too."  
Just then, he heard a loud 'woofle woof woof!' Shadow Storm had returned. He ran to Ice and licked his hand while saying in wolvish, "Skye went off in the snowstorm! You must run away because Krathan is very very angry and he said that he will hunt you down. But I think Skye is lost in the storm!"  
Ice told the others what Shadow had said. Wendy groaned, "Oh no, I thought that I told everyone to stay in the tent yesterday. Now we have to find him."  
Megami said, "That's horrible. I just hope that we manage to find him."  
Shadow Storm piped up, "Woof I know his smelly smell. I can help you. Maybe Lord Of Fire can help melt the snow."

So the adventurers went off into the snowstorm shouting, "SKYE SHARPE! Where are you?"  
"Can you hear me?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where is Skye?"  
Shadow Storm was trying his best to get Skye's smell. He suddenly found it and shouted, "Stop! I smelt him, he's not far away"  
Lord Of Fire then dug a trench for his human friends to hide in. As he was a fire wolf, it was much easier. He woofed to the others when he finished digging.

Just as the adventurers were going into the trench, Wendy suddenly saw Krathan out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed the flag of truce and ran out of the trench yelling at the top of her voice, "Krathan, Krathan, we came here under a truce!"  
Crystal yelled, "No! Wendy, come back here!"  
Krathan whinnied in the centocor language to go back but Wendy didn't understand. She was still swishing her flag when Krathan hit her on the head with his mace. She screamed in pain and fell on to the snow, completely knocked out.

Krathan kept whinnying in the centocor language to stay away. Crystal jumped out in anger and Hudzon followed her. She grabbed the truce flag from Wendy's limp hand and swished it while whinnying in the centocor language, "Stop! Stop! We came here under a truce!" but it sounded like, "Hurumph! Hurmph! Whinny hurmph hurmph!" to Hudzon. Hudzon quickly dragged Wendy to the trench and jumped in. Krathan couldn't hear Crystal's neighs and whinnies as the snowstorm was too loud. He reared up and Crystal saw one thing that she had to do. That was to defend herself. But just as she whipped out her Silent Razor fan, a male voice yelled, "Hey lookie here!" Krathan turned to face Skye who was dancing about and making a big fool of himself in order to distract Krathan. Krathan attacked Skye and Crystal saw her chance. She threw a rope over his body and held on to it. Ice ran over to help her hold the rope down.

Krathan yelled and reared up as he was not used to a rope. But Crystal kept shouting in the centocor language that he should keep still. Just as Krathan was going to turn around and bash Crystal's head, a sudden loud roar resounded through the snow. It wasn't Wendy's roar but a vampiric roar. Krathan stopped and looked. The Syphon Vamp and the little black haired vamp jumped onto the ground near Crystal and she yelled in fear. Ice drew out his staff of Moon Calling and lashed wildly at the black haired vamp. She shouted in pain as the light burnt her. She growled angrily, "Ve vanted to suck your blood, but thanks to the blue haired fool, ve cannot." Ice and Crystal yelled, "Be gone with you awful things! The brotherhood of the lycans will crush you all! Especially as your friend's skin is bright blue. Yeack!"

The black haired vamp ran away after she heard what Ice said. The Syphon Vamp grumbled, "Cowardly girl, that Midnight. It's your time to die! Roarr"  
But she was interrupted by some loud shouts from the trench in the snow. Megami had poured warm water on to Wendy's head and she woke up. Now Wendy wanted to find out who made Krathan beserk. She spotted the Syphon Vamp and shouted, "I might have guessed that it was you! Back to the void you go!"

She pounced and the Syphon Vamp defended herself. Wendy used her giftbox and hit the Syphon Vamp. She shouted and used her powers to drain Wendy's strength. But Wendy jumped out of the dark beam and bashed the Syphon Vamp repeatedly with her giftbox while yelling, "You're a smelly rotten blue skinned freak!" Crystal saw that the snow storm seemed to be dying down so she whispered into Krathan's ear, "Go fight the blue skinned red haired lady. She fought you, not us!" Krathan whinnied and cast a light beam into the Syphon Vamp's direction. She shouted, "What's going on! It burns it burns! Arggh! I vill have my revenge someday! Roooaaaarr!" She jumped away into the distance.

Wendy suddenly groaned and put her hand to her head. She was surprised to feel that the inside of her head was very cold.She said, "Oh no, I think my brains are frozen."  
Shadow Storm asked, "What's a brain? Is it something to eat?"  
Crystal replied sourly, "Shadow, it's not something to eat. It's what we think with."  
Lizzie, Wendy's pet lizard hissed, "I think you need to put a warm thing on your head."  
Megami said, "I don't think hot water worked."  
Lizzie continued, "You need a hot water bottle!"  
Wendy replied, "I have to give a message to Krathan first."  
She walked to where Krathan was standing and said, "You have to promise not to attack me or my friends anymore."  
Krathan whinnied and Meg asked, "What's he saying?"  
Crystal replied, "He says that he sees a lot of blonde guardians. He's not sure which one is Wendy."  
Hudzon laughed, "Hehe you certainly know the centocor language as well as our language!"  
"Oh yes. I am a Sagittarian!"  
"Really?" everyone asked.  
"Yeah, that's why I can speak Krathan's language. Wendy, show him that you're different than the other blondes."

Wendy walked up to Krathan and looked at him sharply. Krathan whinnied softly when he saw the difference. Actually, blondes with green eyes weren't very common in Lore. Wendy said, "Now promise not to attack me or my friends again."  
Krathan replied, "Yes...But why?"  
"Because I want to help you."  
"Hurmph, I promise not to attack you anymore, Wendy."  
The others thought, "Huh! Krathan is absent minded." But they didn't tell Wendy that.

As they trudged back home, Crystal decided to ask Skye something. She asked, "Skye, why did you go off in the snowstorm?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Awww come on Skye surely it isn't so bad."  
"Actually, it involved an assasination of Krathan, but I had to run away."  
Crystal yelled, "WHAT? Wendy will hate you for this!"  
Hudzon asked, "What would Wendy hate you for?"  
"No. Skye tried to kill Krathan."  
Wendy shouted, "It's partly your fault too, Lion! Hudzon told me that you can read minds. But you didn't react properly!"  
Ice sighed. His friends and the petite blonde lady were arguing again. He patted Shadow Storm and whispered, "It's just as well you followed him that night."  
His friends were still arguing by the time they reached Battleon. Lizzie reminded her master about her frozen head and she went off to get a hot water bottle to put on her head. Warlic told Wendy that she had to use it for one month. Wendy probably would never forgive Skye for this. But what's done was done.

The End

* * *

If you're wondering why Wendy is described as petite at the end, Ice is taller than the rest of his friends. That's all. I may periodically update with grammar edits and such things.  



	8. Part 7

A/N:This is the silliest part I've written. And it's long. Read the Diplomats of Lore to find out why Pat has awful English. 'Toi dien roi' means already crazy.

* * *

The Frostvale concert

One cold snowy day, Hudzon was very bored. And jokes were so last month. He wanted to do something different. He decided that he would bug his friends to join the Frostvale concert. It was quite a special thing. You had to sign up with lady Moon Called. If your application was sucessful, you would have to practice whatever your role is in the concert. It was always held on the last few days of December and on the first few days of the following January. Hudzon had read the poster which said, "Group or single. Max size of group is 10."

Hudzon was very exicted with his idea and ran off to tell his friends. But when he got there, he got a surprise! There was a boy who he never met before near his friends. Hudzon looked at him. The boy was dressed in a black and green guardian plate and had a weird hairstyle. He also smelled odd. Like a werepyre who hung around normal humans too much. Hudzon marched up to the boy and said, "Who on earth are you?"  
The boy replied, "Me, I'm Guardian Patrick! Nice to meet you white haired man."  
Hudzon thought, "Arggh! I'm not a man, I'm older than time."  
But he replied stiffly, "Nice to meet you little guy. Why are you here?"  
Patrick replied, "My girlfriend is Crystal Lion. Me, I have a crush on her."

Hudzon groaned, "Oh no, if you're not Chinese, she'll whop you! She hates mudbloods who hit on her."  
"No no no, she has a crush on me back."  
"I bet you made that up!"  
"I am telling the truth! I am vietnamess boy."  
"I still don't believe you! Not after what the Eurasian mudblood said! He was lying!"  
"I say it's the truth. Me, I'll ask her and she shall say answer to you! Crystal! Come here!"  
Crystal ran over to them and asked, "What do you want?"  
Patrick replied, "Me, I want you to tell this white hair man the truth about you and me."  
Crystal turned to Hudzon and remarked, "It's true that I have a crush on Patrick. I got it first, but I had this feeling that he has the same feelings for me."  
Hudzon groaned, "The nightmare lion has let her guard down. What a horrid thing! But anyway, would you like to join the Frostvale concert, guys? Raise your hands for yes."  
Skye raised his hand along with the rest. But Twilly didn't. He was appointed to stand guard in Battleon. How could he join the concert?

Hudzon grinned, "Good. So, 6 people in the group. What should we call it?"  
Megami raised her hand, "I suggest the snowy lights."  
Hudzon groaned, "No! That's overused. Anything else?"  
Patrick asked, "Matrix Singers?"  
"No! I don't care for stupid old Matrix, even if you're a big fan of them."  
Ice suggested, "How about the Brightfire Grandees?"  
"Hmmm, sounds good. I'll take that. Now that our group is Brightfire Grandees, what should we do?"  
Patrick raised his hand, again, "Sing! We sing for Frostvale, fight more harder."  
Skye remarked, "I don't get the part after Frostvale, but we shall sing anyway."  
Crystal said, "Good, but what shall we sing? I don't think that we can sing the carols as nearly everyone who has a singing group will do that."  
Patrick grinned and spoke to Crystal, "Go sing the I wanna be your lover song at Frostvale concert. Heehee."  
"But you have to sing it too! I showed you the scroll!"  
Hudzon stopped them, "I'll sign up our group. If the application is sucessful, you can debate what to sing. So, group of 6, named Brightfire Grandees, music and singing group. Right?"  
Megami replied, "Exactly what we want."  
"Ok then, I'll apply tommorow."

The next day, Hudzon set off to the Guardian Tower. He entered the archway which was guarded by two people, a red haired lady and a black haired man. He went straight to the armory and tapped Moon Called on her shoulder. She turned around in surprise but realised who it was. She asked Hudzon, "Do you want to sign up for the concert"  
"Well, yes. My group has six people, is named Brightfire Grandees and is a music and singing band."  
"Hmmm, I just hope that you have a different song though. All the singing groups that have signed up keep singing carols until my head is spinning." "Ohhh, don't fret, Moon Called."  
"Ok, you can tell your group to practice now. I have signed the certificate of joining."  
"Thanks, Moon Called.."

Hudzon ran back to his friends with the certificate in his hand. He was happy. He yelled to his friends,"You can start praticing! The application worked. You can decide what to sing."  
Patrick nudged Crystal, "Go on, go sing the I wanna be your lover song."  
"I said that you have to sing too!"  
"Me, I will sing only if you tell me to."  
"You must sing!"  
"All right all right."  
Hudzon remarked, "Go on, let's practice."  
The adventurers ran off to get the things required.

They grouped again and took up their positions. Skye had a guitar, Ice had a drum crafted by a wind werewolf and Megami had a violin. Hudzon read the lyrics to the Wannabe Lover's song. He hummed the rythm and said, "Ready, get set, go for it!" He sang the song first so that the others could get the rythm. The others had the sheet music to the song and they played along to Hudzon's voice while Crystal and Patrick danced to the music.

They had to practice several times until they got the rythm and words to the song. Hudzon stopped and turned to Crystal. He remarked, "Ok, now let's see what you, the lion of nightmares can do! Go on, sing. And you too Patrick." Crystal stepped out and sang "Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," when she was interrupted by Patrick singing an entirely different song. He sang, "I'm gonna fight 'em all, a seven nation armys couldn't hold me back! They're gonna rip it off, taking their time right behind my back"  
Skye, Meg and Ice stared at Patrick, then shouted,"That's not the song we want to sing! That's not the song we want to sing! You silly boy, we're singing Wannabe Lovers, not some silly pokemon team rocket bla bla junk!"  
Patrick shouted back, "This is not team rocket! This is Seven Nation Armyes. Me, I sing better than you!"  
Skye yelled, "For goodness sakes, please please please get back to singing what we first sang if you don't want to ruin the show. If Crystal told you, I bet you will listen to her!"  
Patrick sulked, "You ruin the show yourself. But I listen only one time."  
Hudzon groaned, "Let's just get on with it. Crystal, continue."  
Crystal sang again, "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"  
Patrick continued, "So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"  
"'ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"  
"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. How's that?"  
Hudzon grinned, "Just great. Let's continue."

When Patrick and Crystal finished singing, Hudzon clapped his hands, "That's pretty good. Hopefully we can keep up this standard until the concert." But he didn't sense that trouble would brew up between him and Patrick. You see, Patrick was ticked off with Crystal's male friends as he thought that they would compete for her attention. And that happened on the same day! After the practice, Crystal went to find Hudzon to talk to him. She said, "Hudzon, I wonder if we really can keep up this standard until the concert. I don't want to come down with mumps or sore throat on the day of the concert." Hudzon remarked, "Don't worry about that." when Patrick suddenly interrupted, "Why are you talking to my friend! You meanie! Leave my girlfriend alone!"  
Hudzon yelled, "I don't have a crush on her! Get your facts straight, you silly haired man!"  
"Time to battle! Me, I shall fight with you!"  
Crystal thought, "Oh no, this is what comes of being a lion! What on earth should I do?"  
Hudzon shouted, " You are a very stupid, stinky, smelly legend! Stop accusing me."  
Patrick shouted back, "You disturb Crystal, I will not join concert, so there! And I am not a stupid boy! Me, I have more intelligence than you!"  
Crystal said, "Please please stop fighting and if you cancel your application Pat, the concert will be ruined!"  
"But I don't want join the concert with boys who want your attention, so I'm not joining! And go away Hudzon."  
"But but you have to join."  
"Shaddup!"  
Hudzon shouted, "I'm cancelling this group then!" He put on his bandana and went straight to the tower.

Moon Called asked him, "Are you ready for the concert yet? Three more weeks until the concert starts"  
"No, I want to cancel my application. And please don't ask why."  
"What a shame. I heard that your group sings well too. Hand me the certificate of joining and let me cross out your group."  
Hudzon gave Moon Called the certificate and waited as she got out her scroll and crossed out Brightfire Grandees from the scroll in her neat handwriting. Moon Called said, "Buzz off now master Hudzon. I have work to do."

Hudzon stormed back to his friends and yelled, "THE BAND'S CANCELED BECAUSE PATRICK IS A BIG JERK!"  
Skye asked, "Big jerk how, Hudzon?"  
Hudzon replied huffily, "He accused me of having a crush on Crystal, but I absolutely do not."  
Patrick was very angry now. He shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAID? YOU ARE THE MORE STUPIDS BOY!"  
Hudzon stuck out his tongue, "Yeah, and you stink like a human!"  
"Me, I am human boy!"  
"You're a stupid legend!"  
"Me, I am not"  
"You are too! And your English is horrible for a Canadian boy!"  
"Toi dien roi!"  
Then Hudzon and Patrick got into a fist fight. They punched each other while yelling rude things at the top of their voices. Crystal and Meg had to grab both of them and pull them back. Hudzon and Pat were huffing in rage and Patrick growled, "Me, I will not join your concert!"  
Hudzon replied, "You can't join anyway, you stinky werepyre who hangs around humans too much."  
They turned away and walked off with their noses in their air. Crystal Lion had a dilemma on her hands now. Just as she had been promoted to a Guardian too!

The next day, Crystal woke up. Remembering the fight between her friends the day before, she decided to ask Wendy on what was the best way to tackle the two boys. She remembered that Hudzon liked to drink a lot of tea. As she was trudging about in Battleon, she began to think of asking Valencia to paint her Guardian armor white as she felt very warm and sweaty. But she changed her mind when she saw Lion Eagle reciting a poem. She stood and listened to the poem while thinking, "She's good enough to join the concert! Now how do I convince her to join?"

Just as she thought that, Eagle looked up and greeted her, "Hi Crystal, you have a very nice Guardian plate. Midnight black and and storm gray really go well for someone who claims herself as the worst nightmare of Lore!"  
"Thank you very much. Do you want to join the Frostvale concert?"  
"Well, I'm not too sure about that. Everywhere I go, people laugh at me."  
"I promise no one will laugh at you and if they do, I will punch their noses!" Crystal said while puching an imaginary guy and frightening a squirrel considerably.  
"Haha! Nice one, Crystal!"  
"Thanks. So, care to join, buddy?"  
"Sure. But I thought you and your other friends made a group, or did I hear things wrong?"  
"Well, Patrick and Hudzon got into an argument and I'm trying to get them to cool off! My other friends disbanded the group as well."  
"Shame, I hope you can convince them to make the group again."  
"Me too."  
"Well, good day to you then!"

After they ended the conversation, Crystal had renewed hope. She would definitely ask Wendy for her advice and act accordingly. She saw Wendy looking at Nimrod's weapons for sale and muttering, "Which one is better? Is the giftbox better than the Galaxy Wand?"  
Crystal shouted, "Hey Wendy! I thought Warlic told you to keep the hot water bottle on your head"  
"He said I can take it off when I'm in a warm building. Now what do you want? You interrupted my comparisions between the giftbox and the Galaxy Wand, you know?"  
Crystal chuckled at the idea of a Guardian running around with a box to whack people. She replied while trying to stifle her laughter, "Wendy, I need your help."  
"Why?"  
"How do you make two boys calm down?"  
"Explain what happened, Crystal. Do they have a crush on you?"  
"Patrick does, but he mistakenly accused Hudzon Hawk of having a crush on me. Hudzon's very angry and he's telling the truth about him not having a crush on me. Patrick is still mad at him though."  
"First of all, you have to show Patrick evidence that Hudzon doesn't have a crush on you. But you must calm Hudzon down first!"  
"Why?"  
"Because an angry werepyre is a grouchy werepyre. Try using the things he likes on him"  
"Right...I'll try that one, Wendy."  
"Good luck."

Crystal ran out from the Guardian tower, home of the fabled Guardian Dragon and looked for Hudzon. She saw him walking around and grumbling, "Why did Patrick have to accuse me? He's a stupid stinky boy and such..." Crystal felt mad as Hudzon dared to insult her crush but stuffed it down in her heart. No point in losing her temper at the same person she was trying to calm down. But then she remembered that Hudzon liked tea. She darted into Yulgar's inn and asked him for a cup of tea, drawing quite a lot of stares from the other people already there. She carefully took the cup out and met Hudzon. He asked in surprise, "I thought you didn't like tea, Crystal."  
"The tea's for you buddy."  
"Oh really? Thanks a lot. But why bother about me?"  
"Actually, I'm trying to convince Patrick that you don't have a crush on me. Do you have feelings for anyone?"  
"Actually, yes. But she dumped me because I was too sarcastic and arrogant at the time. Wish I could go back and tell her I'm sorry."  
"Aww. So, did you write it down anywhere? I need to show Patrick that you absolutely don't have a crush on me."  
"I did write it down in my old journal." Hudzon fished about in his Shinobi armor to find the journal. He took out an old leather bound book from his inner pants pocket. He flipped the pages and tore out one of them. He gave the page to Crystal. She read it, "Dear journal, I wish I hadn't ticked off my girlfriend. Now that she has dumped me and she has moved away, I want to find her and tell her I'm sorry."  
Crystal rolled her eyes thinking, "I wonder if Pat will believe this."  
She told Hudzon, "I'll show Patrick the page now, goodbye."  
"Good bye to you."

She walked off looking for Pat. The problem was that she didn't know where he liked to hang out. She stood thinking hard when a gust of wind blew the page out of her hand. She chased after it, yelling, "Come back here, come back here!"  
Patrick was walking around and moping when he heard someone yell, "Come back here, come back here!" He looked up and saw a piece of paper flying near him. He reached out and grabbed it. He saw Crystal running up to him panting. She asked him, "Have you seen a piece of paper hereabouts?"  
Patrick hid the paper behind his back and replied, "Hell no, I have not seen any paper." and started drooling. Crystal saw the drool on Pat's mouth and said curtly, "You better not be telling lies, Pat!"  
"Hell no."  
"Tell me the truth!"  
"I have not seen any paper!"  
"You fibber!"  
"I am not!"  
Crystal spotted a bit of paper behind him and grabbed it. Patrick groaned, "Alright, you can have the think."  
"Thank you, but you're supposed to read it, you silly boy!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Because it's evidence that Hudzon doesn't have a crush on me. Straight out of his journal too."  
"Okay. I will read it."  
He read the paper and was silent. When he finished reading, he said, "Oh, so is the truth huh?"  
"Yes. Now why don't you apologise to him, Pat?" Crystal inquired while holding her cape around her.  
"But, is so silly, if another can speak for me, I will join back."  
"I know just the person." Crystal thought. She replied, "I'll go find that someone!"  
She scuttled off, leaving Patrick to wonder who was that someone. "Maybe is her friend." he thought.

Crystal ran as fast as she could, looking for her friend. What a chance, maybe she could perform well enough that no one would laugh at her. She found Lion Eagle pacing around worriedly, muttering, "I'd like to join, but then, everyone laughs at me. I'm scared no one will take me seriously."  
Crystal shouted, "Hey! Want to join my group? I'm going to convince my friends to let you in."  
"Are you pulling my leg? This can't be."  
"It's for real, buddy."  
"Are you joking? It can't be."  
"I am serious!"  
"Have you calmed down the boys yet?"  
"Yes!"  
She dragged Eagle by her hand to meet Hudzon. Later, Hudzon ran to the Guardian Tower to ask Moon Called to add his group again. She was very fed up with him. Hudzon insisted, "Moon Called, this is the last time I will ask you to write in the book. I promise."  
"But you had a falling out with-with who was it again?"  
"Patrick. But we made it up and want to add a new member to our group."  
"Seven people, poetry recital, music band and singing?"  
"Yes."  
"This is the last time I will add you and you must go this time, Hudzon Hawk! Now tell me, miss Eagle, what can you do?"  
Eagle replied, "I can recite poetry and dance, Moon Called."  
"Fine, you're in." Moon Called replied and wrote down in her book...

On the day of the concert, the adventurers were a little worried. Although Pat apologised to Hudzon, he still thought the latter had a crush on Crystal. She said, "Come on Pat, you know Hudzon has a crush on someone and that someone's not me."  
"I still think he has crush on you. So crual."  
"Don't be so silly, he's not a Chinese boy."  
"Huh ok."  
Moon Called shouted, "And now, the Brrightfire Grandees will perform. First on the stage is Lion Eagle." The audience clapped.  
Crystal poked her head out from behind the curtain and whispered, "Declaim a poem from Shakespeare. Any one."  
"How about Life's Brief Candle?"  
"Good enough."  
So, Lion Eagle proceeded to recite Life's Brief Candle.  
"Tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,  
To the last syllable of recorded time.  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools,  
The way to dusty death.  
Out out brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow,  
A poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage,  
And then is heard no more.  
It is a tale, told by an idiot, signifying, nothing."

Moon Called sighed and said, "I guess that is good. And now, another performance! The Wannabe Lovers song! Let's give a big hand to the group." The audience clapped and the young adventurers came out onto the stage. Crystal started to sing, feeling somewhat nervous.

Crystal:Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Patrick:So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Crystal:I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Patrick:So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Crystal:I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

Both chorus:If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

Crystal:I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Patrick:So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Crystal:I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.  
Pat you're my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Crystal:What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Patrick:Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Crystal:So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Patrick:I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah.

Crystal:Pat you're my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever cause friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Both chorus:So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on and Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Both chorus:If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Both chorus:If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah If you wanna be my lover.

The audience clapped their hands after they finished singing. Some said, "That was a good song."  
Moon Called said, "You did okay. You can go now."  
As they walked out from the tower. Crystal put her hands on Pat's and Hudzon's shoulders. She said, "At least you guys pulled back in time for the concert. If you hadn't, goodness knows what Moon Called would've said."  
Skye agreed, "Yeah. sulking doesn't lead anywhere. But I didn't like pulling together."  
Lion Eagle said, "You'd have to anyway, mister stuck up."  
They all chuckled. Meanwhile, the snow continued falling, falling for eternity.

The End.


	9. Part 8

A/N:If you wanna see the fic in where Amani convinced me to give Maria a lap dance, look for a story called 'For the Love of Vampires' in chapter 4. In this part and maybe for the next few parts, I'll be a werepyress.

* * *

Furball furball! 

When the sun looked over the snow covered lands, the citizens of Battleon went about their buisness. Some of the Guardians went off to do battle with the beasts in the Guardian arena. One of them had finished her battles and was walking out to the cheers of her good friends. Her friend Hudzon was yelling, "We knew you could beat Trigoras eventually, Lion!"  
"Yes. She is more strong than me."  
"Aww Patrick, I'm so embarrassed!" Crystal replied happily.  
"He's right, you're awesome! And your custom weapon is strong." Skye said.  
Twilly ran about and squeaked, "I knew that you could do it, even without my dragonslaying help!"  
Wendy remarked, "You're young and you fought the big dragon. You're stronger than you looked at first."

Crystal was about to reply to Wendy's words when she felt something in her throat. She gagged and started to vomit. Twilly asked, "What's the matter?"  
"Help. Erk! I'm choking!"  
Twilly chanted a healing spell to get the gag out. Crystal vomited but the thing that she spat out was unexpected. Shadow Storm poked the thing with his paw. It was very hairy and brown. He smelt it and asked Crystal, "Have you been licking yourself? This ball stinks of lycan fur." That remark sent Hudzon and Megami into fits of laughter. They rolled about yelling, "Furball furball! The lion is a furball! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Crystal looked at her other friends. They looked amused to different degrees. Wendy gave a little laugh but quickly stopped when she saw Crystal's angry face. Patrick turned away because he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. Skye had a small smile on his face while Ice had started to yell, "Crystal Lion's full of furballs! Ahahahahahahahah!" and rolled on the floor as well.  
Crystal yelled, "So are you, Ice! I hate you all!"  
She stamped her foot and ran out from Battleon. Hudzon and Meg looked at her running in the distance. Hudzon wanted to apologise to her but the furball incident was too funny for now.

Meanwhile, Crystal was running as fast as her armor clad legs could carry her. She was so angry and embarrassed. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head. She wanted to run her Guardian Blade through Hudzon and Meg and slap the others as hard as she could. Even Patrick wasn't spared from her nightmarish rage. After running for quite some time, she fell down in a moonlit clearing. She thought, "Strange, how could I run so far and for so long? Oh wait, I'm right in the middle of Darkovia. Just great. At least I can pretend to die again or become a werepyress or kill all the things here. Being a werepyre sounds cool though..." As she thought that, an inspiration for a poem rose in the depths of her decidedly insane mind.

As she was thinking about whether to become a werepyre, she wondered if that was such a good idea after all. When she was still a commoner, she always wanted to be one, but now, was it still a good idea? She heard a rustle in the bushes and jumped up, her Guardian Blade in her hand. She yelled, "Who's there? Show yourself"  
The rustling noise stopped and a little brown moglin with a worried expression on his face stepped out into the clearing. He shivered, "Your poem is creepy, I feel scared thinking about it. I know a secret where you can be what you're seeking all along. Come with me, Guardian."

They arrived at a tall castle enveloped in the shadows. Chico shook and shivered like a crazy lizard when he saw a shadow approach. Crystal readied herself for the fight, which didn't take long. She simply bashed her magestaff into the Mechazombie. When Chico yelled again, she looked up and saw a hideous thing with four heads and a mushy body! She easily defeated it with her weapon. Chico screeched again when he saw a bigger shadow come their way. Crystal immediately fell down, flop! The shadow went away. She quickly stood up and looked around with her black eyes. She spied a door in the keep and dragged Chico to it, but he was protesting, "What if there are more scawy flappy wangy things?"  
"Gah! I can handle them."  
"Whatever."

Meanwhile in Battleon, Hudzon was arguing with Wendy whether he should go and find Crystal. Wendy was screaming, "You go and find your black haired friend right now!"  
Hudzon replied, "But the furball thing is still funny!"  
"I say go and find her. Who knows what stupid scrapes she might get into? She might get bitten by a werepyre and become an undead!"  
"Who cares? I am one. And life is nice as one."  
"I say go find her or you'll regret it."  
"Wendy, I don't want to."

Meanwhile, Crystal and Chico had entered the keep and were tiptoeing around, looking for Wolfwing, the very thing they wanted to seek. They heard the flapping of wings and a loud "Huff huff huff huff." then a huge abomination that was a cross between a black werewolf and a vampire landed in front of them. Chico screamed, "AAAAAUUUUGHH! I can't take this anymore!" and jumped away, leaving Crystal to fend for herself.  
Wolfwing growled, "YOU--- are not the first who has found my keep of solitude, from where I watch over all the fools who think they have power. They do not know true power! I am master of the night, Lord of Twilight, Guardian of the Moon! Arwooooooooooo!"  
Crystal asked, "Who on Lore are you anyway?"  
"I am Wolfwing, leader of all werepyres!"  
"Gee, you sound like you're applying for a job."  
"SILENCE!" yelled Wolfwing, and he hit Crystal hard. She shrieked in pain and replied, "Ok, you have my attention. Ouch."  
Wolfwing continued, "You now have two choices, become a werepyre."  
"What's the second choice?"  
"If you refuse, I'll eat you, and your little moglin too!"  
"I want to be a werepyre." said Crystal. She shut her eyes, anticipating fangs on her pale neck. She flinched when she felt something, no, two things stabbing her neck. She opened her eyes to see that her hands were paler than before.  
Wolfwing gasped in surprise, "You-you actually SURVIVED! Any other mortal would have died when I bit them. I now declare you a werepyre!"  
Crystal walked out of the keep with an unusual smile on her face. She decided that now she was a werepyre, she would go and slap everyone. That would teach them to laugh at her.

She walked all the way to Battleon and requesteed healing from Twilly. He willingly healed her fully with his magic but he thought that she smelt odd. She trotted off and saw two young ladies talking to each other. One had very dark green wavy hair and the other lady had straight brown hair. The brown haired lady remarked to her friend, "And the furball incident involving Crystal was so funny! I want to yell furball at her too, Maria."  
Maria replied, "It's funny, Amani, but remember the time you convinced her to give me a lap dance? Ick, I don't want that."  
"Haha! Maria Despair, but I know you came out of the closet!"  
Maria blushed. Crystal looked on in rage. How dare that miserable Maria mock her! She jumped in front of the ladies and yelled, "HUARGGGH!"  
Amani yelled, "Yeeek! A black haired pale faced monster!"  
Crystal shouted at Amani, "How dare you mock me, the worst nightmare of Lore! I shall slap you! And trying to get me to lap dance too!"  
She immediately slapped Amani several times. The latter yelled in pain as Crystal's hard hand came in contact with her face. Maria stared in shock at her. She protested, "But it was a bit of fun!"  
"A bit of fun? I'll show you what happens when someone mocks the worst nightmare of Lore, Maria Despair! Besides, you came out of the closet!"  
She then slapped Maria ten times. The X-Guardian shouted, "Ow! Stop hitting me! Your hand's hard!"  
Crystal ignored her. She gave the green haired X-Guardian such a big slap that the latter fell down on top of Amani, who was twitching in pain and clutching her face. Crystal snorted, "Sillies, when will they learn not to mock the worst nightmare of Lore?"  
She walked off, determined to slap all her friends.

Hudzon was still arguing with the others on whether they should look for Crystal or not. Skye said, "I don't care either way."  
Patrick argued, "We must find her. She is probably become a monster. With bloodies hairs and red eye!"  
Wendy shouted, "YOU MUST GO!"  
Megami exclaimed, "It's still funny. She'll cool off."  
Ice asked, "What if she doesn't? Remember what happened when you put chestnut glue on her hairbrush? She might do something bad to you guys this time."  
"Alright, I'll go look for her. But I smell her behind us."  
They turned in surprise to see an insane Crystal behind them. She walked up to Hudzon and gave him serveral hefty slaps while shouting, "You meanie! Why did you laugh at me? I'm so angry because of you!"  
Ice remarked, "This isn't good." when he heard several yells from Wendy. He looked in her direction and saw Crystal slapping Wendy. She then proceeded to slap Skye. He shouted, "Hey, I'm not the one who laughed at you. Meg did!"  
"Well, you were grinning when Hudzon called me a furball!"  
"I-Ow ouch ow! Quit slapping me! Go slap someone else!"  
"SHUT UP!"

She slapped Patrick once and proceeded to hit Meg as hard as she could while yelling, "Your hair is too pink for a strawberry blonde!"  
Megami started crying because Crystal's hand was hard and she had insulted her pink hair. Ice was shivering like a jelly when Crystal came up to him. He tried to apologise, "S-s-sorry Crystal, I..."  
"Grrrrrr!" replied Crystal, then she proceeded to slap Ice on his head. He shouted, "Ouch! Leggo!"  
Crystal stopped slapping him and went up to Shadow Storm, who was looking on in surprise. She shouted, "And for you, Shadow!" and kicked him smack on his stomach. He stumbled over in pain and started crying as loudly as he could. The others were twitching in pain or holding where Crystal had slapped them. She then shouted, "See what happened to me! I'm so mad because all of you laughed at me so now I am a werepyre! And it can't be cured either. Boo hoo hoo."  
She broke down crying because she nearly regretted becoming a werepyre earlier. Wendy came up to her and said, "Stop crying, just because everyone laughed at you doesn't mean you have to explode and do something dumb. Now you have a curse that can never be broken."  
"Sniff, I know. I wish I didn't have such a volcanic temper, Wendy."  
"Lighten up, miss lion. We were all worried about you when you went out from Battleon in a huff, and we argued over whether we should look for you."  
Hudzon added, "Don't feel sad, we are still friends, right?"  
"Sniff!" was all Crystal said.  
"Ehhh, you can stop sniffing. I feel bad hearing it." said Skye.  
"Grrrrr!"  
"Ok, I take that back." Skye whimpered.

Crystal suddenly roared loudly and stood up. Hudzon exclaimed, "Look out! When a werepyre first transforms, it's quite dangerous! Get away from her!"  
Everyone ran off as fast as they could. Crystal transformed into a large furry wolflike thing complete with black fur and wings. But her wings weren't shaped like a vampire's, they were shaped more like a bat's. She let out a long and loud howl that made her friends shiver. But Hudzon had a bright idea. He fished out an iron badge from his pocket and aimed it at Crystal's head. He knew that werewolves turned back if there was iron over their heads. Maybe it worked on werepyres too.

He threw the badge right over the monster's head. Then it let out a high pitched scream and shrank. A dark mist rose up and covered it. When it disappeared, Crystal was there in its place. She looked sharply at them and said, "Well? You've seen how bad my temper is. It's all your fault, Hudzon!"  
Hudzon stood up and walked towards her. He put out his hand and said, "I'm sorry. It was too funny at the time but now I've seen how bad you feel. Just don't take it to heart, buddy."  
"I forgive you and everyone else now, Hudzon." Crystal replied and shook hands with Hudzon.  
Twilly squeaked, "At least you didn't try to beat me!"  
"That's because you didn't laugh at me. Twilly boy."  
"Oh ok."

Crystal apologised to her friends about her bad temper. But Wendy had a piece of advice for her, "You don't have to take every little thing to heart. You'll never appreciate jokes that way." to which Crystal replied, "But it wasn't funny to me."  
Hudzon replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that personal jokes would make you angry."  
Skye said, "Never mock a person greater than you. And that's me. Although you really upset Crystal with your furball remark."  
Then Meg replied, "I think she would have got over it for real now, haven't you Lion?"  
Crystal replied, "Yes I have."  
Then they laughed quietly as the snow melted away to give way to spring, and new adventures waiting.

The End.


	10. Part 9

A/N:The whole thing is a quest on April Fool's day.

* * *

Saving Twilly.  
One day, after a hard battle against Trigoras the dragon, Crystal Lion went to see her old friend Twilly. When she got there, she couldn't see him anywhere. She only saw a yellowish moglin sitting where Twilly should've been. She was very worried and wondered where Twilly could be. Then a horrifying thought struck her, the yellowish moglin was Kabroz, the ebil necromancer! He must have done away with Twilly boy! 

She greeted Kabroz and he replied politely, "Nice to see you, miss lion. I bet you're wondering where your friend Twilly is, aren't you?"  
Crystal replied haltingly, "Ye-yes." Then she roared in rage, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"  
Kabroz replied mockingly, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, not really but your friend Twilly with the dumb smile and long ears has been Moglin-napped by some zombies. Before you continue roaring at me., as I'm the one who made the undeads and all that stuff, let me remind you that I have no control over them anymore. Not ever since you meddlesome humans ruined my plan to take over the world..."  
Crystal shouted, "Where is he? Take me to him, now!"  
Kabroz said, "It's not so easy, young lady, but I can show you the trail."

When the two of them were at the start of the trail, Kabroz said, "Now this trail leads to your friend. Find him if you dare. Heh heh heh." then he melted away into the undergrowth. Crystal sighed and looked at the trail, "I've gotta save you, Twilly!"  
She followed the shuffling prints for several miles and realized that the prints went to Darkovia. She looked up into the sky and said, "Don't worry boy, I'm coming!"  
After some time, she thought, "Yuck, rotten zombies. I hope I find Twilly soon."  
Just as she thought that a zombie jumped out of the bushes and fought her. She quickly grabbed her Inferno Hilt and slashed its head off. A few more zombies fought her and she managed to defeat them. She smiled, "Finding Twilly should be easy, with such weak things." then she ran on.

She found a blue box sitting pretty on the trail. It was bound with a dark blue ribbon. She picked it up while wondering what it could be. Then she thought, "I'm getting closer to Darkovia. It's like going to a pit of snakes. Good for knowledge, but it will hurt."  
A zombie knight said, "Hurgh hargh" and shuffled towards her. She whipped out her Eye of Carnax and fought him fiercely alongside with her clone. Just as he fell to his knees, a pygmy zombie ran out and tried to stab her. She took out her Elite Skinscraper and chopped off his head. Another zombie knight joined the fray, but he got killed by her menacing attacks. She muttered, "These things were harder, but easy for a nightmare like me. I wonder what is in that pretty box though."  
She sat down to open it. A blinding flash of light came out from the box and she shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she saw that she was in Darkovia. She said, "What happened? I got teleported by-by that thing. And this place sure is scawy."  
She looked down at herself and screamed loudly, "What happened to me? I'm-I'm a widdle girl! ARGHHH!" She was dressed in a brown shirt with a blue tunic and brown shorts.

A wind blew and she trembled with cold and fear. Her sharp ears heard something walking towards her. She shivered, "Something's coming this way, and I have no place to hide!"  
Twilly's ghost came towards her and attacked her. She shuddered, "Is Twilly really dead? Oh no!"  
She screamed with a voice that didn't belong to her, "Get away from me, dumbhead!"  
As the ghost disappeared, she thought sadly, "I hope it weally wasn't Twilly boy. That would be so sad. All he wanted to do was to heal people."

Meanwhile, Twilly was pacing about in his prison. He looked out of his window and shouted, "Won't somebody save me?"  
Hudzon, Skye, Patrick, Ice and Megami were looking at a small hole in the rock. They didn't know how they would get in as none of them had picked up the blue present sitting on the path. Megami groaned, "If only Lion was here, she'd know what to do."  
Skye said, "Pooh, werewolves don't know anything about fitting into holes."  
"You be quiet, Skye. You're always looking down on her. She's actually very pretty." Ice shouted. Shadow Storm barked in agreement.  
"This is Twilly's prison, we must get in somehow." Hudzon said. "But how are we going to get in if we're so big?"  
"Think of something then, Hudzon." Skye said snappishly and sat down to sulk.

By this time, Crystal had gotten all the way to a huge field with a glop of goo some distance away. She thought the fog surrounding her was creepy too. Suddenly, zombie hands erupted out of the ground before her. She screamed! Now she had to decide whether to flee to the goo or tread on the hands. She decided to walk towards the hands. Several zombies jumped up and tried to catch her, but her faithful clone beat them. They ran away from the hands and ended up at a huge rock with a hole in it. She saw her friends and she shouted, "Hey hey! It's me, Cwystal Lion!"  
All her friends turned to stare at her. Hudzon stammered, "You're not Crystal! She's a young teenager, has black hair and black eyes and is definitely bigger than you!"  
Crystal shouted, "I am the lioness!"  
Skye asked mockingly, "I suppose you'll say you're a werewolf next huh?"  
"I am a werewolf!"  
Ice said, "If you really are Crystal Lion, do you know all our names?"  
"Yes, your names are Lord of Ice, Patrick, Hudzon Hawk, Skye Sharpe and Megami."  
Shadow Storm was sniffing at Crystal as she recited the full names of her friends. He barked, "The little girl smells like Crystal!"  
Patrick chuckled, "A cute little lion. You know how get in?"  
Crystal shouted, "Yes." and crawled into the hole before anyone could say, "Hey! Little girls can't fight!"  
Hudzon groaned, "It's too late, that cute little girl doesn't know the horrors waiting for her."  
Ice said, "If she really is Crystal Lion, I think she could save Twilly. The only thing we can do now is wait."

In the dungeon, Crystal thought, "What a dawwk dungeon. Must be the place where Twilly is."  
Two zombie knights came up and fought her. She fought with her clone at her side. Fortunately, the clone was still at the same size Crystal would have been normally. As she finished off the knights, she heard moglin footsteps approaching. She saw Kabroz standing in another doorway and yelled at him, "You! Gimme back my big body or else! Oh and gimme my fwend Twilly back too!"  
Kabroz grinned ebilly, "Or else what, little cubby? You'll cry on me? Heheheee." He added, "My spell on you will wear off soon, but not before I can humiliate you in hand to hand combat!"  
Crystal roared, "Bring it on, you nasty moglin!"  
Kabroz smiled, "That little girl doesn't know what she's fallen into..."

The battle began and Crystal fought fiercely, determined not to let her friends down. She darted at Kabroz when he was muddled and ducked when he cast spells or jumped at her. Halfway through the battle, she felt stronger and suddenly roared loudly in her normal deep roar. She jumped out of the battle and jumped back in wearing her Nightmare plate at her normal size. Kabroz thought, "Uh oh. I should have made it permanent. I must keep going." and tried to bash her, but it was hard now that she was twice as tall as him.  
She dealt the finishing blow and he groaned, leaning on his staff. He shouted, "You may have defeated me once, but I'll get my venegance someday, just you wait and see!" and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Crystal yelled loudly, "Where are you, Twilly?"  
A squeaky little voice answered, "I'm here! I'm so glad you came to save me! Let's get outta here!"  
Twilly ran forward and jumped into Crystal's arms. She smiled, "Twilly, I was so worried, now we shall get out of here."  
They made their escape and were greeted by their friends. Ice shouted, "I told you she was Crystal all along."  
Patrick said, "I think the lion girl was cute. Small baby."  
Crystal grinned, "But I'm not a baby."  
Hudzon laughed, "You're still the youngest, remember?"  
"After I turned into a kid again, I don't think I ever want to have a shock like that again."  
Skye said, "I tire of this. Let's go home."  
Everyone agreed and they went home, wondering what would be on them the next day.

The End.


	11. Part 10

A/N:A white lioness trotted by and put her pink nose to the window. There was a sign in the window that said, "AQ belongs to Artix Entertainment."

I don't own Adventure Quest, so there! Only my Lion characters and Ice.

* * *

Ice meets his match 

While Lord of Ice was walking along a path in Battleon with his werewolf buddy Crystal Lion one fine afternoon, he saw something that made his heart jump. A pretty young woman with brown hair and a pale face was walking towards the Guardian Tower. Ice's jaw fell down and he looked lovestruck. Crystal asked him, "You look like you've just seen the girl of your dreams."  
Ice replied, "Yeessss."  
"Are you certain she isn't a vampire?"  
"I don't think she is. That particular tilt of her nose, her manner of walking. Sigh. Let me see her."  
Ice ran off to see the girl. Crystal sighed, "I hope it is a werewolf. How nice it will be to see a girl who's a werewolf for once." She remembered her days as a werewolf, but she had foolishly changed into a werepyre when all her friends laughed at her for throwing up a furball.

Ice ran up to the brown haired girl and shouted, "Hi hi, wait a minute miss!"  
The girl turned around and asked, "Yes?"  
"I-I-I want to be your friend. May I?"  
"Certainly. But you sound like an adventurer. What's your name?"  
"Lord of Ice. Yours?"  
"Artemis Brightfire, werewolf princess."  
"Whoopee! I'm a werewolf too!" Ice yelled. And he scuttled around like a dog chasing his tail.  
"Well, how nice. Do you have any other friends?"  
"Several in fact. Are you a guardian?"  
"As a matter of fact, I was just promoted recently. But I feel at ease with nice adventurers like you." Artemis smiled and Ice's heart did several flip flops.  
He grinned, "I have a she werewolf I'd like you to meet!"  
Artemis laughed, "Wonderful! I haven't seen another she werewolf ever since I set foot in Battleon a few months ago."  
Ice confessed, "Actually, she used to be a former werewolf, now she's a werepyress."  
"What made her become a werepyre?"  
"Her friends and I laughed at her about a furball. She's still upset about it."  
"Shucks to you." Artemis ran ahead of Ice playfully and saw Crystal sitting by herself. She greeted the black haired girl hestiantly, "Hello."  
Crystal replied, "Hello. And are you a werewolf?"  
"Yeah. And I'm Ice's friend."

Ice came up and said, "Let's go on and meet the others, Artemis."  
The latter asked, "What are they like? Are they nice fellows like you?" Ice's heart felt warm again.  
Crystal replied, "They are alright, save for Skye. He's very stuck up."  
Ice grinned, "Have to agree with you on that, Lion."  
Artemis asked, "Can we meet them now, please?"  
Ice turned pink at that. Crystal said, "Sure. I'm not sure what they'll think of you though."  
So they went to meet the others. Shadow Storm smelt Artemis all over and sneezed a little. He woofed, "Gee, she smells of flowers. Woof!"  
"Girls always do." Hudzon grinned at Shadow.  
"Not Crystal though. She smells of werewolf warriors. Pooh!" Skye answered.  
Crystal reproached him, "See, I told Artemis you're stuck up and I'm right!"  
"Yeah, you're always right miss lion!" shouted Skye.  
Hudzon murmured, "Guys, stop arguing. We don't want to make a bad impression of ourselves do we?"  
"Well, she started it!"  
"He did!"  
Artemis turned to Meg and asked, "Are the two always at each other's necks?"  
"There's only one thing they agree on, that anti Gielinorians are morons." Meg answered. "I don't know what Gielinor is myself."

Artemis was rather confused herself. "Skye hates lycans, doesn't he?"  
"Not so much that he actually will kill Crystal, plus the fact she is much stronger than him now." Hudzon replied.  
"Hmmm."  
"Artemis, how come you're in Battleon?" Ice asked Artemis.  
She replied, "Several months ago, I used to live with an earth werewolf pack in the GreenGuard forest. This pack defended the forest along with the elves. A fire destroyed the part of the forest in which we lived in, and I got seperated from my pack. I know I'm not an earth werewolf though, and I'm looking for my real pack." She paused for a while to catch her breath, and continued, "Then I came to Battleon in May, and got promoted to a Guardian a week afterwards."  
Ice was sitting right next to Artemis as she told the group her story. She pushed him playfully, "Oh, do stop sticking about to me!"  
Ice poked her playfully and they fell down, rolling over and over on the ground. Skye smiled, "First Crystal gets the hots for Guardian Patrick, and now Ice has been struck by Cupid's arrow."  
Hudzon replied, "But, it's the middle of June! Not February." and scratched his ear. "All the same, Ice certainly has a crush on Artemis."

Ice and Artemis cried, "We don't! We're just friends."  
Skye questioned, "Then what do you call that rolling on the ground, if it's not trying to snog each other?"  
Artemis turned red and turned her head towards Ice's chestplate. Hudzon grinned, "That means, they're just starting to."  
"Who knows how Ice's liking for Artemis will go from here?" Meg added.  
Patrick continued, "Yup, Artemis is so pwetty sitting with Ice."  
The other young adventurers grinned. Indeed, who knew how Ice's love for Artemis would go from there?

The End.


End file.
